Kyo's Courage And Accidental Eavesdropping
by KyoruLover222
Summary: Kyo and Tohru are both to nervous to tell each other how they feel due to fear of rejection. Little do they know that all it takes for all feelings to be revealed is to be in the right place at the right time!
1. Love birds at dinner

_**Kyo's courage and accidental eavesdropping!**_

**Summary: Tohru and Kyo both refuse to admit their feelings for each other due to fear of rejection, little do they know for their feelings to be revealed they just need to be in the right place at the right time!**  
**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of the characters from Furuba!**

**This is my first story I hope you enjoy it. If you have any suggestions or wanna comment on any errors please comment below! :0**

It was a hot summer day, and Tohru was preparing lunch for her, Shigure, Yuki, and...Kyo! Kyo had just got back from training at the dojo with Kazuma, his "master".

" Hi how was your day", Tohru smiled happily at a sweaty and beat red Kyo.

" I-it was...fine", Kyo stuttered through quick breaths gasping for air after a long workout.

" Looks like it was pretty hot out today, huh? ", Tohru pushed through the popping sounds of the boiling water on the stove.

" What's for lunch, i'm starving!", Kyo yelled out exhausted and ignoring Tohru's question.

" Oh, I asked Shigure what he wanted to eat and he absolutely insisted on...", Tohru trailed off near the end of her sentence fearfully.

" Insisted on what?", Kyo asked suspicious as to why Tohru didn't finish her sentence.

She looked down at Kyo, his face with a very confused look on it staring right up into hers. She blushed intensely as the blood rushed into her face. Kyo seemed to notice her blush because he looked away momentarily to smirk at it. Kyo thought Tohru did the cutest things sometimes. Her blushing was definitely one of them.

Tohru finally blurted it out, " Onion and leek soup with miso!"

" What the hell!", Kyo yelled angrily for he knew Shigure purposefully picked the three things he hated the most (aside from Yuki) for dinner.

" Augh, I can make something else for you if you'd like, maybe some salmon or cod, or maybe rice balls with pickled plums, er..", Tohru said nervously and anxiously not knowing what to do or if Kyo was gonna hate her or not.

" It's fine, Tohru don't worry. I'd eat a million bowls... if it would keep you happy.", Kyo shyly whispered, then immediately regretted it after seeing Shigure in the doorway spying on them.

" Damn Shigure! What are you doing?!", Kyo exploded anger and annoyance rashly exploding from his voice.

" Oh nothing i just happen to walk in on two love birds and i didn't want to disturb them.", Shigure slyly slithered, then winking at Kyo. Who then shot him a "Death Glare".

" Wh- what? L-l-l-lovebirds? n-n-no thats not true... we weren-weren't uhhh?", Tohru sputtered unaware of how to respond to Shigure's crude and untrue comment.

After dinner was finished Kyo helped Tohru set out the plates and silverware, as he always did. Oddly enough after the crude comment from shigure referring to the two of them as "Lovebirds" they had an awkward silence between them as they started to serve dinner. Just then Yuki walked through the front door. He had just gotten home from a late student council meeting and was hungry!

" Welcome home Yuki-kun, how was the meeting", Tohru asked enthusiasm in her voice. She was glad that the uncomfortable silence had been broken.

" On Ms. Honda thank you, the meeting went well", Yuki lied. Since he knew the student council was a bunch of bumbling idiots with no plans after school and nothing to do but goof around a classroom.

" Great to hear!", Tohru said seemingly hyper.

When they all finally sat down to eat together and once Shigure had finished making his pervy comment about Tohru's " Being a flower in a house full of stinking men and what not" They began to eat.

" How's the food, not too bland right?", Tohru asked subconsciously.

" No, its absolutely perfect Ms. Honda thank you very much for the meal.", Yuki responded a smile across his face.

The sight of this made Kyo wanna hurl. He couldn't stand how happy Tohru seemed around Yuki and how polite he was to her. He also noticed how nervous and clumsy she seemed around him, taking that as her not liking him as much as she liked Yuki. When that was simply not the case.

Kyo did have very strong feelings for Tohru. If she was upset, he was upset. If she was happy, on the inside he was always happy too. She had that effect on him that brought out his soft side. Which he grew perplexed as to how, but didn't care at the moment. He didn't think she felt the same at all though... Stupid, stupid Kyo.

Little did he know it but Tohru only acted the way she did, being clumsy accidentally as a result of being nervous around him because ( Partly thats her nature) she liked him too and didn't wanna mess up and look stupid. Although she did so many times each day. She also thought that Kyo would never feel the same way. But She thought He was SO handsome and sweet she just gets goofy... Stupid, Stupid Tohru.


	2. Kyo Kun?

As they finished dinner silently, Tohru bowed and excused herself to go start washing the dishes. When Kyo offered to help her she declined, even when he insisted she turned him down. Kyo found this odd seeing as Tohru ALWAYS liked having help in the kitchen. He started to become slightly concerned , right then Shigure burped and went to his office for the night to "work". Yuki decided to head to bed early as well seeing as he had to get up and arrive at school early tomorrow for student council business.

" Goodnight Ms. Honda", Yuki peeked in the kitchen and whispered.

" Oh, Goodnight Yuki, i hope you sleep well!", Tohru rang with happiness in her voice. The same one she always had.

As Tohru was washing and drying the dishes while simultaneously humming her own little tune, she didn't notice Kyo standing in the doorway to the kitchen watching with a smile spread across his face. How cute! he thought as he watched Tohru almost drop the pans, numerous amounts of times before finishing washing them all. When Tohru finally turned around and saw Kyo standing there, a dazed look in his eye staring at her. A dark shade of pink spread across his cheeks, as he turned around trying the come with an explanation as, to why he was standing there staring at her. Tohru blushed a dark Crimson-like red she looked at her feet.

" I- uh wasn't st-staring -er like stal-stalking you or a-anything.", Kyo finally managed to muster out, his cheeks turning redder by the second.

" Uhh? Umm? Right! Ya... well Goodnight Kyo.", Tohru finished surprised.

Kyo's eyes widened as he turned around and looked up, right into Tohru's face. He had the most surprised yet , mischievous looking smirk on his face.

Tohru was confused and a little bit frightened by his facial expression.

" Uh Kyo, what's going on? Are you alright?", Tohru added slowly and cautiously.

" Tohru did you hear what you just said to me?", he said still mischievous looking but, more happy than ever.

Tohru was very confused as she had not idea as to what she had done the make Kyo react this way. Then suddenly it hit her! Kyo-Kun! She was calling him Kyo instead of Kyo-Kun! How rude, she thought to herself.

" Oh Kyo, I mean Kyo-Kun i'm so so so sorry for addressing you in such an impolite way. I promise it won't happen again, and again i'm so so-", Tohru had stopped as Kyo had cut her off, By Grasping her hands in his and smiling sweetly into her face.

" Stop! Tohru it's okay. I actually would prefer it if you would call me by my first name.", Kyo interjected as he released Tohru from the holding of her hands but still kept her close. A bright shade of pink shading her cheeks.

" Oh, silly Kyo-kun i already address you by your first name!", Tohru giggled not knowing what Kyo had really meant.

" No Tohru, like don't call me Kyo-kun... just call me Kyo.", He said slowly and nicely.

As Tohru understood what he meant her eyes widened. SO, this is how close he feels we have become so far? Wow! He wants me to start calling him just Kyo, then again i did accidentally called him that already, twice... oops!

Kyo stared at her strangely, noticing she was having some kind of mental war with herself and interrupted by saying, " Tohru, try addressing me they way i said."

" What was that you said Kyo, i was deep in thought sorry", Tohru came down back to earth only to ask Kyo what he had said to her, only seconds before.

" Perfect , Thanks. Goodnight Tohru.", Kyo laughed as he headed upstairs to his room ready for bed.

Tohru slightly confused merely shook this of and whispered , " Goodnight Kyo.

WRITERS NOTE: THE CURSE OF THE CAT HAS BROKEN MEANING KYO IS FREE AND DOESN'T TRANSFORM.


	3. There's a kitty cat in my bed!

The following nights after that evening all Kyo dreamt of was He and Tohru being together and in love. So deeply in love. Where they would laugh, and they would smile, and they would kiss like never before. Enjoying every breath and every moment they shared together. Until every morning Kyo woke up into reality. "Damnit!", Kyo said every time he woke up and realized it was only a dream. A lovely, wonderful, magical dream. Kyo loved dreaming of Tohru at night. Over the next few days they spent more and more time together growing closer slowly but, surely. After dinner one night Tohru and Kyo were finishing up the dishes when she asked if he could help her with her math before bed. Kyo coudn't refuse and quietly whispered "Yes, i'd be happy to." A few minutes later they headed up to Tohru's room and began working on advanced algebraic equations. A cinch for Kyo, but not Tohru! They worked for almost an hour and a half when Tohru fell asleep at her desk. "Oh boy", Kyo said to himself as he carried a practically weightless and unconcious Tohru Honda over to her bed. As he laid her down he clumsily collapsed onto her bed as well. She just looked so adorable that he couldnt leave. So he laid down by her feet and fell deeply asleep and had more wonderful dreams of Tohru. "Aww Tohru", he sighed in his sleep. Until the sun had risen the next morning and Tohru woke up later than usual. Yuki decided to check on her, first he knocked and said "Are you awake yet Ms. Honda?" With no response he slowly opened the door and saw Kyo was now laying directly next to Tohru, practically in her arms. "Oh my god!", Yuki exclaimed he couldn't believe his eyes. He closed the door in disgust. With that Tohru slowly awoken, feeling extra body heat and very confused as to why! As she turned the other way she saw Kyo asleep next to her, like a little kitty cat in a ball. "hehehe", She giggled as if Kyo was really a little cat. Then Kyo woke up! He was groggy at first but once he figured out he was in Tohru's room, and she was awake staring at him. He figured he had some explaining to do.

SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS KINDA MORE DESCRIPTION THEN TALKING, AND U DONT SEE ANY SHIGURE, YAY! REVIEW! COMMENT! FOLLOW!


	4. Slumber party spying!

After Kyo finished explaining to Tohru why he was in her bed the previous night she was relieved and happy. But Shigure taunted on after he heard the news from Yuki at the breakfast table. " Kyo's a pervert, Kyo's a pervert!", Shigure said in a sing-songy voice. Which in turn earned him a bloody nose from Kyo himself. " Stupid dog i am not a pervert!", Kyo spit venomously.

Later that day after lunch Tohru asked Shigure if she could have Uo and Hana over to talk and to have a slumber party. Shigure thought about the pretty high-school girls for a moment and then answered " Of course, just make sure you're careful with the zodiac secret, and Yuki, and Kyo!

Tohru then bowed to him and praised him " Oh really thank you very much Shigure you're always so kind and generous!"

"Yes well if these people are important to you than there important to us too!", Shigure said smoothly.

"Yes, thank you", Tohru bowed then walked out of the room backwards. While she was walking to her room to call up Uo and Hana she saw Kyo outside training. Now she didn't know if it was just the moment or what? But something inside of Tohru said " I love Kyo" That's when her feelings finally hit her... Hard! She realized how much she really cared about Kyo, and she thought he was strong and handsome, but he also had a soft side he usually doesn't like to show often. She felt her heart skip a beat then speed up fast. She almost collapsed at these new feeling effects on her. Well, now she had another thing to talk about at her sleepover with Uo and Hana tonight. She called them up and invited them over, they said they would be there and 6:45 tonight sharp. She went out into the front yard only to find Kyo shirtless, because of the intense heat.

At this Tohru was so distracted, his glistening muscles flexed whenever he punched or kicked. She ended up sitting on the front porch watching for a little while. Then she shook her head and came back into her body. She gathered her thoughts and her words. Sh attempted to focus on what she had to say, and not Kyo's chest. She plopped of the balcony and started towards him. When Kyo saw how beautiful Tohru looked as she headed towards her, he made a mental note. Of just another reason to love her.

" Kyo?", Tohru said trying to focus on his face but kept looking at his 6 pack in slight awe.

"Yeah", Kyo said in response. Kyo had noticed Tohru staring at his bare chest and blushed.

" I just wanted to give you a heads up to be extra careful because Uo and Hana are coming over for a sleepover tonight!", Tohru chimed half cheerfully, and yet half nervous.

" Oh ok thanks", Kyo said nonchalantly. Since Kyo loved to see her blush he mentioned it.

" You know you could stop trying to hide the fact that you're looking at my chest?", Kyo teased smugly.

Tohru started to blush a very dark crimson red, she didn't even know was possible.

" I-its just th-that it-its kinda d-distracting.", Tohru said her face now on fire as she looked down at her shoes. Tohru figured at this point she might as well paint "Kyo I love you" on her forehead in big letters.

Kyo had figured she'd had enough embarrassment for the day and put his shirt back on before he called to Tohru " Come on Tohru lets go start dinner." "Okay." Tohru called back chasing after him. By know it was almost 6 o'clock as she, Kyo and Shigure sat down to a Yuki-less dinner. After another half hour Tohru was starting to worry about Yuki, and that worried Kyo.

Alas, Yuki showed up with Uo and Hana at 6:45 sharp right on time. Tohru's nerves finally relaxed when she saw him home safely. Which also caused Kyo to relax.

" Uo, Hana welcome!", Tohru squealed unable to contain her excitement. As she took the two duffle bags out her friends hands and gave them a half hug. As she started to scurry up to her room she yelled quite giggly, " C'mon slow pokes!"

With that Uo and Hana both politely said, " Hello Yuki" They also both said " Yo orange-top! sup?"

They only called Kyo Orange-Top because they knew it annoyed him. With a small grunt he flew up the stairs into his bedroom, seething anger through his teeth

So now Uo and Hana were setting out their sleeping beds next to Tohru's bed. Tohru brought a pillow to the ground and sat on it, as they begin to chat.

Kyo laid on his bed annoyed, it was so hot in the house, and apparently Tohru had the same idea because, they both opened their windows. Now Kyo's room was so close to Tohru's that he could hear their conversation. He knew that eavesdropping was wrong but, he hoped they might mention him! He was right they did bring up Kyo!

" So you only feel for the Prince as like a brother or a best friend that's cool i guess", Uo finished. Kyo was still listening intently, somewhat shocked and happy that she wasn't in love with Yuki.

" What about Kyo?", Hana asked in a hushed tone.

" Well that was actually one of the things I wanted to talk to you about", Tohru started. " The past few months with him have been so wonderful. He is funny, and sweet, and nice, and SO handsome. I don't know whenever i'm around him i feel like my heart could just burst any moment. So since three months ago, when i'm near Kyo my heart starts to race, and i get so nervous that i'll do something to make him hate me! I guess in simple terms I LOVE KYO!"

Kyo's eyes widened so large that it almost seemed unreal, as tears of happiness began to well up in his eyes. He closed his window so they couldn't hear him begin to cry, cry enormous tears of joy and acceptance. He knew eavesdropping was wrong, but it brought him the greatest joy, knowing that Tohru felt the same way.

Omg I loved writing this chapter, and i'm gonna love writing the next one too. It's gonna kinda be like the next half of the slumber party chapter so keep reading , and review!


	5. Tohru t-take a hint!

When Kyo had finished his crying, and realized he wanted to know more. He stopped and opened the window again to listen. The first person he heard was Tohru.

" So today i was going outside to tell Kyo that you guys were coming over, and he was training for martial arts... without a shirt on!", Tohru whisper- screamed to her friends.

" Shut up! did he have big abs? did you stare at them?", Uo asked suspiciously.

" Yes..." Tohru sighed and hung her head. "He even noticed and pointed it out, i was so embarrassed", she continued.

" He caught you staring at his abs?", Hana asked.

" Yes...", Tohru said hanging her head even lower now.

" But i just couldn't help it he's soo hot!", Tohru admitted half expecting to be laughed at.

Uo and Hana did giggle at situation, then turned seriously.

" Why don't you tell him then!", Uo and Hana yelled simultaneously.

Tohru began to shush them, reminding her that his room was just next to hers.

Kyo was blushing a deep crimson red just like Tohru was at the moment.

His thoughts all happy. She thinks i'm Hot and Handsome? She thinks i'm sweet and nice? She... Loves me? Tohru is too perfect he thought!

" Uo, Hana keep it down everyone else is trying to sleep. I won't tell him because what if he doesn't feel the same way, in fact in almost positive he doesn't like me in that way.", Tohru whispered glumly. Her eyes starting to tear up at the thought that Kyo might hate her!

" Do you love enough to wanna …... Kiss him?", Uo asked slyly afraid the answer might be yes.

Kyo prayed deep down that she would say yes.

" Yes i love him more than that! I wanna hug him, and run my fingers through his silky orange hair! I want to touch him and be with him!", Tohru gasped out under quiet sobs.

Kyo couldn't believe what he was hearing he felt more tears of joy than before come rushing out of his eyes. He closed the window for the last time that night. He lay in bed crying, while thinking about what to do next. Uo and Hana got up to embrace Tohru in their arms tightly.

" If he really does love you, which i think he does. He will let you know", Uo reassured Tohru.

" Ok, now lets go to bed", Tohru said wiping her tears with her nightgown sleeve and climbing into her bed. Uo and Hana didn't even use their sleeping bags, fore they slept instead with Tohru in her bed.

"Goodnight, Tohru", Kyo whispered to himself.


	6. The Kiss Yuki wished he'd missed!

The next morning Uo and Hana said their goodbyes and headed home after helping Tohru prepare breakfast. This was it for Kyo, he was gonna tell Tohru how he felt about her. Even though he knew she felt the same way, he was still as nervous as he could be. He walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge, hoping Tohru wouldn't notice him. To no avail.

" Oh good morning Kyo", She said cheerfully.

" Ya Good morning", Kyo said quietly.

Kyo's stomach was in Knots, as he was trying to think of what to say.

" Um- uh do you uh like- umm-my hair?", Kyo backed out at the last second, he mentally kicked himself for it too.

" Ya, I love the color and it looks so soft, and spiky", Tohru began and she couldn't stop she was mesmerized by his hair and eyes and everything about him. Tohru and Kyo both blushed deep pinks.

" Thanks.", He mumbled.

Oh man Tohru thought she sounded like an idiot. Then she mentally kicked herself, thinking about what Uo and Hana asked her last night. "Why don't you tell him?" Those were there words.

Kyo smirked, then thought of something.

" Tohru", he said. "yes", Tohru responded. " Who are you in love with?", Kyo asked nonchalantly.

Tohru was washing the dishes so she just answered without noticing the questions contents, and who she was speaking to, because she was thinking about the night before when she was telling Uo and Hana about being in love Kyo.

" Oh i love Kyo", Tohru responded totally out of it, washing her hand with the scrub brush.

Kyo's eyes widened at this, he didn't actually expect her to answer him, and so nonchalantly, so easily.

Suddenly Tohru's eyes widened. She dropped the scrub brush into the sink. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she came back down to earth, and realized what she had just said. Afraid she just told that to who she thought she did, she hesitantly turned around only to find that Kyo was standing there jaw dropped, eyes wide.

" Tohru can i tell you a secret?", Kyo asked her in whispery voice. Unable to answer Tohru just nodded.

He leaned over to her ear and whispered, "I love you too!"

Tohru look at him. " Are you serious, like you're in love with me?", She asked through quiet ongoing sobs.

" Yes i've loved you longer than i can even remember! I love you so much He yelled out", Tears of joy burst forth from his eyes as he started over to Tohru.

" I love you so much too", Tohru coughed through new tears of her own joy!

Kyo then pressed his lips to Tohru's, softly kissing her. He felt her soft hands creep up his neck and wrap around it. He was finally getting the chance to hold Tohru, and to kiss her! As he slowly released , Tohru became confused as to why he had stopped. She surely didn't want to!

Then Kyo spoke softly, " Go ahead and run you fingers through my hair, i know you want to."

Tohru did want to, but she didn't know how Kyo knew, and she didn't care. She didn't even blush.

Then quickly,she grabbed Kyo by his neck and planted her lips onto his. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he put his hands on her waist. It all seemed like a perfect dream. They could have stayed there and kissed forever if they didn't need to breath oxygen. After about a minute they released.

Then Tohru grabbed him and kissed him again, becoming more and more passionate by the second. They both loved every moment of it, and then a fateful thing happened. Kyo was very surprised by Tohru's boldness.

Yuki walked in on them, but they didn't even notice as they continued. Their kiss growing more passionate still. Yuki just watched in awe and disgust in the doorway. His heart broke in two. When they finished Kyo rested his forehead against hers and smiled, the biggest smile she ever saw Kyo have on his face. Knowing that she was part of what caused this she smiled wider than ever before, still unaware of Yuki. She leaned in for another kiss, her hands rolling through fields of orange silk , Kyo called hair. He could feel Kyo's joy.

Then suddenly they head Yuki, " Ahem!"

Immediately the two released, Tohru's face on fire from the redness of her cheeks. All Kyo did was smirk at Yuki, as if saying "Ha she loves me!"

" What is going on here!", Yuki inquired rather angrily, you could hear the hint of sadness in his voice, as well.

" Uh -well- you see- I was kissing Kyo!", Tohru blurted out as coherently as she could manage.

" I can see that!", Yuki spit venom at her.

This brought Tohru to tears, she collapsed trying to find the words to make Yuki understand that she loves Kyo, not him. Kyo's eyes burned with anger, seeing Tohru cry over that stupid rat's jealousy of him.

" How dare you make her so upset-", Kyo seethed with rage.

" Well she broke my heart!", Yuki screamed, tears flowing down his face.

Both Tohru and Kyo's eyes widened at this and stared at him. Tohru began to sob even harder.

" I should've know that you would fall for him and not me, boring, old, fake-nice me. Whatever, nevermind!", Yuki sobbed as he started up the stairs to his room quickly. "Go back to your little make-out session, pretend I didn't say anything." He finished.

" No Yuki please wait, i'm sorry you had to find out this way!", Tohru called through sobs.

Yuki just ignored her and kept he got to his room he slammed the door shut and locked it. Yuki was so sad and angry he could barely breath. Fore he choked on his tears and broke down in a pile in the floor. He felt like just curling up and dying!

SORRY TO ALL MY YUKIRU FANS, I PERSONALLY AM A KYORU FAN. HENCE MY USERNAME KYORULOVER222. BUT IT DOES GET BETTER FOR YUKI! maybe...hehe!


	7. Troubling Kisses and Truces?

Later that day Kyo was heading up to his room and decided to try to talk to Yuki. Tohru was in her room crying about how cruel she was being, not even noticing when Yuki walked in the kitchen earlier. But she was so stuck in Kyo's embrace! In love! She couldn't change her feelings for Kyo even if she wanted

To. She loved Kyo and that was that! Yuki was important to her , but not like Kyo was. Yuki was just a bff. Kyo was her lover! There is a big difference in the feelings she had for either of them.

"Hey", Kyo called as he entered Yuki's room.

"What the hell do you want, stupid cat!?", Yuki screeched, obviously not in the mood to talk, especially with him.

Kyo crumpled his fist in anger at Yuki's toxic words filled with hatred. Then he released his fist when he realize how much Yuki must be hurting inside. Then he thought how bad he would feel if he walked in on Tohru making out with Yuki! That made him fill up with rage! Kyo punched the wall. Yuki whipped his head around to stare at Kyo, holding his bloody fist. Yuki turned around, laughing at his pain.

" Hey... i'm sorry.", Kyo slowly said.

Yuki felt his eyes open wide and turn around, the most confused look on his face!

"Kyo", Yuki slowly whispered.

"What?", Kyo said half expecting to be hit.

"Thank you...", Yuki said nicely a small smile on his face.

" Don't think anything of it in the future!", Kyo half yelled, half surprised.

"Truce?", Yuki asked.

" No way in hell!", Kyo said kinda laughing.

"Good , that would just be creepy, stupid cat!", Yuki smirked.

" Damn rat", Kyo smirked in response.

" You know you really should talk to Tohru , you really hurt her!", Kyo urged quietly.

"I know thank you for caring for her when i couldn't, you win she loves you.", Yuki said softly.

" I can't help how i feel or how she feels, and i wouldn't change it even if i could.", Kyo stammered.

" I know you're mad, but don't take this out on Tohru, ok I kissed her first, not the other way around!", Kyo said nervously.

" YOU WHAT!?", the angry expression exploding back into Yuki's face. The thought of this making him wanna kill Kyo way more than usual!

" Dude all i did was ask her who she liked and she said it was me. She realized she had just said that to me she was gonna cry, so i told her my feelings then i grabbed her and we kissed.", Kyo finished exhausted as if it should have been obvious.

" You grabbed Ms. Honda and forced her to kiss you, what if she didn't want to and she just didn't want to tell you or pull away because she is so nice?", Yuki blurted out.

Kyo thought about this for a moment, pondering the possibility. Then he realized...

"I don't think that's the case, because when i started to kiss her she wrapped her arms around my neck!", Kyo said obviously pleased with himself.

" Like I said maybe she was too nice to pull away!", Yuki ranted.

" Then how come the kiss became more and more passionate?", Kyo asked.

" Maybe in your mind not in hers!", Yuki insisted.

" Then also how come when i pulled away for air after i took a few deep breaths, then she grabbed me right back and started to kiss me again. That was quite a bold move coming from Tohru huh? Not to mention she rolled her hands through my hair, as her kiss became more clearly passionate than before?", Kyo smiled smugly waiting for some smart- alec response from Yuki.

" No i refuse to believe it! She didn't engage at all or enjoy it! She tried to pull away but you kept her held tight, you monster!", Yuki's mind couldn't handle the fact that Tohru loved Kyo and not him, so it became slightly delusional instead. This caused him to believe that everything Kyo said was a lie.

" Dude, whatever you need to believe to get through this. But despite what you were saying, she did engage.", Kyo said smirking.

" If what you say is true... how was it?", Yuki asked slightly curious.

" Oh it was the best, her lips were so warm and soft and tasted like strawberries!", He said sarcastically taunting Yuki slightly.

Oh Yuki could imagine it now. Sitting out with Tohru on a balcony in summer air, the soft touch of his and her lips together. But alas, his little fantasy would NEVER become a reality. She loved Kyo and there was nothing he could do about it.

" I still say you're lying, but just to prove it i'll ask Tohru myself!", Yuki said spinning around and heading towards the door.

" FIne by me, just don't scare her or be rude to her.", Kyo said protectively.

Meanwhile in Tohru's room she was on the telephone with Uo And Hana doing a 3-way call, about her and Kyo's kiss.

" Ya so i accidentally admitted my feelings right to his face. Then he said he loved me back, and he leaned in for my first kiss!", Tohru squealed, giggling uncontrollably.

" Wow", Uo said surprised at Kyo's boldness, or rather braveness.

"Yes wow", Hana admitted , sounding a little teary eyed.

" Then he pulled away and asked me if i wanted to roll my hands through his hair, somehow he knew I did! So i kinda boldly grabbed him back into a kiss and he held my waist while i rolled my hands through his hair. Which was so soft! I could feel the passion the longer we kissed, the more i didn't want to stop. Then Yuki walked in and we didn't notice for a while till he spoke up, apparently he liked me too and was heartbroken by this sight. He stormed off to his room angrily! But, Yuki and I , neither Kyo and I have spoken since then. It's kinda making me nervous, i know Yuki will get over me after a while. But what about Kyo! After that kiss does that mean we're officially an "item"? Does he really even like me or did he just say that in the moment?", Tohru's head started to spin at all of these confusing words that were once just thoughts or ideas. Tohru was starting to get dizzy.

" Tohru! He loves you, he may seem stupid but i am POSITIVE! Even he wouldn't tell someone he loved them if he didn't mean it to the highest degree!", Uo insisted.

" Yes Uo is right Tohru, imagine how long it took Kyo to work up all that courage, it just doesn't come naturally to a boy like Kyo, especially!", Hana said with more urgency in her voice that usual. " I can feel the waves emanating from him when you two are together, they are signs of Deep Love, Eternal Love!", Hana finished wanting to cry a little bit.

" They are? Wow that makes me so happy! But what do i do now? Should i avoid talking to him or not?", Tohru asked confused again.

" Tohru, as much as Hana and I would like to help you from here, you have to figure out your relationship yourself.", Uo insisted as she and Hana said goodbye and hung up.

Tohru then figured as much as it might hurt, she would avoid Kyo to keep from unnecessary awkwardness. Over the next week she avoided him as much as she could manage. Before school she would leave early, and leave their breakfast in the fridge. Then during school she would pay very hard attention. At lunch is when she ate in the bathroom alone. Then after school she practically ran home so she could get to her room so they didn't have to talk. Even though everyday without Kyo was very painful, him telling her he didn't like her the way she liked would be an absolute dagger in her heart! She know hadn't talked to Kyo in literally a full 7 days! She was in indescribable agony, her heart was suffering! But she didn't know what else to do. The whole week Kyo was trying to find an opportunity to talk to Tohru, noticing she was avoiding him a lot! But she was really quick, and planned out. He was getting really frustrated. "I'm crazy 4 you!" he thought to himself.


	8. Oh what Kyo does to me!

Tohru finally decided to stop avoiding Kyo, and instead confront Kyo about their feelings. It was Sunday morning, Kyo had gone out to train and Tohru was up making breakfast. Tohru was trying to think of things to say to Kyo at breakfast when he got back. As usual she was starting to get nervous. Right then she saw walking in the front door shirtless... again! It was another very hot day, and Kyo was just trying to keep cool and not overheat. At first he didn't realize why Tohru's face was beet red, like she was getting a fever. Then he looked down where she was looking, and remember he was shirtless. At this he giggled a little, knowing exactly what Tohru was thinking.

This caused her face to grow even redder as she turned around to finish cutting the salmon.

" So, what's for breakfast?", Kyo asked politely.

" Uh-uhm -er s-salmon rice-balls", Tohru stuttered uncontrollably.

There were a few moments of awkward silence after that.

" Tohru I think we need to talk.", Kyo stated plainly.

" What about?", Tohru slurred slowly as she turned around.

Kyo started,"Well I just wante-" " Gosh darn it, will you just put a shirt on!", Tohru exploded interrupting in the middle of Kyo's sentence

Kyo had the most surprised expression on his face, not really knowing how to respond to that. He just stared at her, confused looking. Omg! Tohru thought, she never exploded like that, especially at someone she loved. Her face was turning redder and hotter until finally. Bang! Tohru passed out right in front of the stove, knocking over piles of pots and pans in her wake. Kyo had caught her just in time, before she hit her head.

" Oh man what do i do, she just passed out right there?", Kyo eyes widened said, starting to freak out. He realized just how nervous she could become when he was shirtless and staring at her. It was kinda cute! He mentally kicked himself. Dude you should be focused on Tohru's health and safe- oh wow she looks pretty today. Shut up! He told himself. He brought her over to the couch and laid her down, feeling her forehead for a fever. Sure enough she had one, so he went to go get a thermometer, a glass of water, and some medicine from the cabinet. He took her temperature 99.9, just a slight fever. He took some of the water and dabbed it across her face to cool her down and help her wake up! When she finally came around and opened her eyes. "vous avez de tres beaux yeux!", Kyo whispered, surprised he didn't know any french so why and what did he just say. No matter, at the moment anyway.

" Kyo, what happened?", Tohru gasped half panicked and trying to sit up.

" You just fainted from heat overload. You're gonna be alright ,just make sure you drink plenty of water to keep-" "Vous avez de tres beaux yeux trop!", Tohru interrupted saying something in French similar to what he has said earlier but, a bit longer.

"What?", Kyo asked. " I don't speak French", He stated.

" Oh nevermind then", tohru covered.

"Kyo, je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé quand je me suis évanouie. et je t'aime! même si vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre! Vous ne parlez pas français!", Tohru finished. Blushing even though he had not idea what she just said. seeing as under the circumstances Tohru is quite fluent in French, where Kyo is not at all fluent.

" Okay now i have to know what you just said, but before when you woke up i said Vous avez?" "de tres beaux yeux?", Tohru finished his question grinningly.

"Ya what does that mean, what did i say?", Kyo asked.

" You said You have beautiful eyes!", Tohru said batting her eyelashes.

Kyo blushed brightly, then said, " Oh, ok then."

He then inquired about what she had said.

"Well," She started to blush like mad. "Vous avez de tres beaux yeux trop! means you have beautiful eyes, too!", Tohru stated, unable to look into Kyo's "Beautiful" eyes.

" Oh and that other thing?", Kyo added.

Tohru would not lie to Kyo no matter how embarrassing it would be.

" Well," She started again. "Kyo, je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé quand je me suis évanouie. et je t'aime! même si vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre! Vous ne parlez pas français! Means , Kyo, thank you for helping me when i fainted. and i love you! even though you can't understand me! You don't speak french!", Tohru finally finished her explanation about ready to pass out again.

" Thank you," Kyo said sweetly. " I love you too," He finished

Oh she just couldn't stand it any more, "Oh tais-toi juste et embrasse-moi déjà!", Tohru yelled.

" What the hell does that mean?," Kyo yelled smiling alarmed at her sudden loud tone.

" It means just shut up and kiss me already!," Tohru yelled out quieter this time.

They both moved simultaneously, as their lips met. So did Tohru's hands and Kyo's neck, and Kyo's hands and Tohru's waist. She couldn't handle it after their first kiss she was hungry for more. Kyo could feel her literally brimming with passion. How much bolder can Tohru get? He liked this side of her! It was cute and a little more bossy, he liked that. Tohru didn't even care that Kyo didn't have shirt on!

She was in the kiss, and when Kyo released wondering why he did. Then she realized he needed air. She began to giggle uncontrollably. She looked up into his eyes which were smiling back down into hers.

This time she spoke in english, Yet what she was about to say she had never said anything else even like it before, " Why are you so damn irresistible?" Tohru heard herself say that, she didn't really like the profane language but, she still meant what she said!

Kyo's eyes widened, he had never heard Tohru swear, not even once! So, he knew unless it was super important she wouldn't. He could feel the corners of his dragging up into a full smile. This made Tohru very happy! Wow!

She put her arms on top of Kyo's head, and played with his hair. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the nose! Then Tiredly Kyo laid back on the couch and fell asleep, with Tohru still in his arms!

End of chapter 8!

I thought adding french might be romantic so i did, or at least humorous!


	9. B-B-B-Boyfriend?

_**Sorry this update took a little longer, but i hope you like it! :)**_

The next morning when Tohru woke up she realized, Shigure didn't know they had kissed or anything, only Yuki and her friends knew.

" Good morning!", Tohru smiled yawning.

" Morning honey!", Kyo said smirking to see if she noticed how he had addressed her.

Tohru did notice and blushed at the thought. Then she realized Kyo still didn't have a shirt on!

" Kyo I can't make breakfast unless you put a shirt on!", Tohru stated firmly.

" Why?", Kyo asked even though he half knew the answer.

" LIke i said before it's too distracting",Tohru managed to say.

She noticed Kyo smirk and laugh a little before answering. " How so?", he asked as he cocked his head to the side in fake confusion.

" You're just too handsome, that i can't stand it!",She blurted out before thinking straight.

"Well, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!", Kyo flattered her directly.

Tohru turned away to blush, when she turned back Kyo looked nervous.

" T-Tohru will y-ou go out with m-me?", Kyo asked eyes snapped shut too afraid to look.

" Well let me see!", Tohru grinned. Tohru then kissed Kyo's lips softly, then both cheeks, forehead, and nose. " Does that answer your question?", Tohru asked half sarcastic.

" Yes," Kyo whispered softly, half shocked. He then opened his eyes.

" Kyo?", Tohru asked softly.

" Ya?", Kyo responded.

" Will you kis-",Tohru got cut off by Kyo's lips against hers.

As she pulled him closer, holding on to him as if for dear life.

When Shigure and Momiji walked in. They both gasped at the sight. Kyo had his hands around her waist, and one of her arms was in his hair and the other around his neck. Anyone could tell this wasn't their first kiss! Both knew Shigure and Momiji were there. She didn't care who knew, she loved Kyo. Kyo didn't mind either as he shot them a look that said "just keep moving."

" Well, well what do we have here?", Shigure asked accusingly, ignoring Kyo's glare.

" I-i um w-was uh sucking the venom from a spider bite from Kyo's lip!", Tohru panicked in the moment. SHe then grabbed Kyo and whispered , " Here let me finish." She then began to kiss her lips moving slowly, as if she really was sucking venom from his lips. Then she released, " See!", She responded half smirking at Kyo.

" Right... I believe you", Shigure slowly answered , sarcastically.

" Ya um well let's go on a walk Kyo, I need some fresh air and you know i hate being alone.

Kyo, unable to respond after Tohru's incredibly flirtatious move back there. Left him totally stunned and out of breath, was this the side of Tohru she never showed? Maybe? He thought.

" Kyo? C'mon", Tohru urged.

Kyo just nodded as Tohru dragged him out of the living room and out onto the porch, closing the door behind her.

Finally Kyo was able to speak, kinda.

" Y-you were b-being awfully bold back there. You actually kissed me, not the other way around! Then you brushed your lips on mine, what was that?", Kyo asked smiling while kinda shocked looking.

" Well, I felt like it was ok, for me to be bolder than usual around you", She started. " Oh and it's called flirting!", Tohru said nicely.

"I knew you were flirting with me!", He called, slightly embarrassed at how loud he had said that. This made Tohru blush.

" I think i can finally say this calmly", Kyo started " Will you go out with me", He asked shyly.

" Yes, i would love to!", Tohru said cheerfully!

" You know Shigure didn't buy a second of that whole venomous snake bite bit right?", Kyo asked bluntly.

" Who said that's why i did it?", Tohru asked innocently. Kyo started to laugh. He stopped when he saw her start to blush oddly.

"What's wrong Tohru?", He asked concernedly.

" I just have a question... well two", She answered slowly.

" What are they, you know you can ask me anything!", He insisted.

" Well, first where is your shirt you aren't wearing it, even when you came in the house?", She question, embarrassedly.

" I wasn't wearing one when i left for training earlier. ", He responded, smirking.

" And also... are y-you my b-b-b-b-BOYFRIEND now?!", Tohru exploded out after struggling, the words in her mouth.

This question certainly took Kyo by surprise. Then he responded, " Only if you want me to be."

"Yes, i would like that very much", Tohru said, tears of joy brimming in her eyes. Kyo then opened his arm's inviting her into his warm hugged happily for a long time. Finally Tohru spoke, " I don't care who knows about us! I love you and if people can't accept that , its their problem!"

This was a bolt out of the blue for Kyo but, he hugged her tighter as a way of saying i feel the same way! Tohru got the message.


	10. Little Miss French Lips!

The next two months were so fun for Kyo and Tohru. They hadn't officially gone out on a date, but they went on lots of outings together. Tohru didn't know if you could exactly call them "dates".

" Hey Kyo?", Tohru whispered in class, he was practically asleep because the lecture was so boring.

" Huh? Oh hey Tohru what's up?", Kyo answered groggily, happy to find it was Tohru talking to him.

" After school today, do you maybe wanna go on our first official date?", She asked half scared. Oh God Kyo felt horrible, he just realized Tohru was his girlfriend, and he still hadn't taken her on a proper first date!

" Yes of course, i'm so sorry i hadn't taken you on one sooner. I'm such a horrible Boyfriend, I don't know why you stay with me!", He blurted quietly ashamed.

" That's not true, I love you so don't ever say that again, got it Kyo?!", Tohru yelled. Tohru didn't realize just how loud she had just yelled that until she saw Kyo's head turn and his eyes widen. She followed his line of view and realized everyone was turned around in their seats staring at Kyo and Tohru. Even the teacher. Tohru's cheeks flushed bright, bright red!

Remembering that if Tohru blushed to red she would get a fever, Kyo said something. " I love you too!", He yelled practically as loud as she did. Tohru's blush then broke as she looked up at Kyo smiling at her. The whole class was bewildered at their sudden display of affection. Both of them blushed, but looked at each other and smiled.

The rest of class sped by. Finally it was lunch! Kyo and Tohru ate together, along with Uo and Hana. Even though sometimes Kyo and Tohru wanted to be alone at lunch, Hana and Uo wouldn't allow it! They knew that if they weren't there they would start to make-out, so they stayed with Tohru when they could. They hadn't proved their theory yet so today both of them pretended to go to the bathroom, they really hid around the corner and watched them.

They saw Kyo and Tohru scan the area to make sure there were no teachers or other school faculty around. Instead of continuing to eat Kyo smirked at her, Tohru smirked back. Then he leaned in to kiss her, she wasn't at all hesitant as she wrapped her arms around Kyo's neck. They weren't as passionate as usual seeing as they were at school and it wouldn't be appropriate. Despite that they continuously kissed for the next 3 minutes!

" Wow!", Uo started. How do they hold their breath so long!"

" They probably do this often, so they have adjusted. ", Hana said sadly.

Uo and Hana decided it was time to break up this little love fest, as they started for her.

" Were back, Tohru!", Uo smirked expecting Tohru to turn around and freak out while blushing. Instead she was surprised to see her just hold her pointer finger up signaling to give her a minute. As she rolled the other hand through Kyo's hair. She was enjoying herself at the moment. Kyo was doing the same. When she finally finished she smiled at Kyo and he smiled back.

" Welcome back!", Tohru said happily. She continued, " How was it spying on me and Kyo from around a the corner over there? Did you like your view?" Tohru asked this and smirked.

" Well it was kinda hard to see from so far aw- Hey wait a minute how did you know we were watching you guys?!", Screamed a very shocked Uo.

" I'll never tell!", Tohru joked! She and Kyo burst out laughing! Arisa and Hana both still slightly confused. Kyo then embraced Tohru with her head laying on her chest, she started to relax.

" Guess what?", Kyo asked cutely.

" What", Tohru asked curious.

" I love you!", Kyo grinned shyly.

" I love you too!", Tohru whispered, as she grabbed Kyo's hand in hers and squeezed tight. The rest of the school sped past pretty fast. Then it was time for Kyo and Tohru's 1st official date!

" So what are we gonna do?", Tohru asked all giggly like.

" You'll see", Kyo said slowly as he started to drag Tohru around.

" Seriously Kyo, where are we-", Tohru stopped breathless. As she looked up a giant wall with a chalk drawn, professionally made picture of her and Kyo... Together! They looked so happy together, and Tohru hoped that's the way they would really feel forever!

" This is what i wanted to show you!", He said proudly pointing to the giant chalk art on the wall. Tears began to well up in her eyes, as she started to cry, great tears of joy!

" Did i do something or say something to make you sad, Tohru?", Kyo asked concernedly.

"Oh no these are tears of joy!", Tohru corrected him. Kyo was so glad she was happy! Afterwards , they got crepes from a crepe vendor, the sun was starting to set. Tohru got strawberry and Kyo got banana, they shared. Tohru wanted to sit on the roof with Kyo when they got home, and Kyo accepted.

Wow! The sunset was beautiful! As she looked over at Kyo, she saw how he looked under the small sunlight that was left. All she could do was stare at him.

Then she accidentally uttered out loud something in French, " Kyo semble si beau dans ce mélange de la lumière du soleil et de la lune! Je souhaite que ce moment pourrait durer éternellement! Je l'aime tellement! Peut-être un jour si nous nous marier et avoir un enfant, un jour, il ou elle va tomber en amour et de s'asseoir sur ce toit exact, et regarder le coucher du soleil juste comme nous!" ( A.K.A: Kyo looks so handsome under this mixture of sun and moon light! I wish this moment could last forever! I love him so much! Maybe one day if we get married and have a child, one day he or she will fall in love and sit on this exact roof, and watch the sunset just like us!)

Kyo whipped around and stared at her, again not understanding a word she had just said. Tohru didn't even realize she had said anything at all. Until afterwards she realized everything she was thinking, she was saying out loud, oh no!

" What? I don't speak French remember!", Kyo grinned. Thank goodness, she had said everything she was thinking in French, not english or japanese!

" Uh- it was nothing, just thinking out loud... in French?", She said knowing it sounded ridiculous. Kyo gave her a look that said he didn't believe at all what she said, and before he could say anything else she spoke.

" Can you believe i speak perfectly fluent French and I have never even been to France!", Tohru half shouted,

" Really? Wow!", Kyo really was amazed, but he wanted to what she had said. Unless "Kyo" was french for something, she said something about him in there somewhere. And he wanted to know what! Despite that he sat there in complete silence.

Until Tohru started to speak once more... In French again, because she didn't want Kyo to know what she was saying but she needed to let it out. She bursted, " Il suffit de regarder Kyo, son visage i si beau, si parfait! Parfois, si bien qu'il me laisse à bout de souffle! Sa personnalité peut être rude sur les bords, un peu. Mais je commence à les lisser plus. Yay! Je me souviens quand je t'ai vu torse nu, tout ce que je pouvais faire était de vous regarder. Vous avez eu le meilleur chiffre jamais regarder! Le temps n'était pas la seule chose chaud là-bas, Kyo! C'est alors que le fait que je t'aimais vraiment m'a frappé. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre et a commencé à courir. Vous êtes vraiment gentil avec moi tout le temps, seulement à l'occasion n'avez-vous jamais vraiment mordre moi. Lorsque vous le faites, c'est toujours pour une bonne raison cependant. J'aime la façon dont vous ne pouvez même pas dire ce que je dis en ce moment, donc je ne peux admettre quelque chose pour vous en ce moment! * rires * Chaque fois que vous vous en approchez, mes lèvres crient pour vous! Dans le même temps mes mains insistent sur vos cheveux incroyable. Après toutes ces qualités étonnantes comment pourrais-je pas vous aimer! Je vais vous marier un jour Kyo Soma ce que je vous le jure!" ( A.K.A: Just look at Kyo, his face i so handsome, so perfect! Sometimes so much so that it leaves me breathless! His personality may be rough around the edges, a little. But I am starting to smooth them over. Yay! I remember when I saw you shirtless, all i could do was stare at you. You had the best looking figure ever! The weather wasn't the only hot thing out there , Kyo! That's when the fact that i loved you really hit me. My heart skipped a beat and started to race. You are really sweet to me all of the time, only on occasion do you ever really snap at me. When you do it's always for a good reason though. I love how you can't even tell what I am saying right now, so I can admit anything to you right now! *laughs* Every time you get close, my lips scream for yours! At the same time my hands insist on you amazing hair. After all of those amazing qualities how could i NOT love you! I am going to marry you someday Kyo Sohma this i swear to you! )

At this Kyo could not keep himself from saying, " What the hell are you saying!" He did not have a voice filled with anger, but one with the urgency that he had to know!

" Sorry, Kyo but the reason i said it in French is because i feel it needs to be said, but i can't say it to you if you understood it. I would be way too embarassed!", Tohru admitted tightly.

" Why though?", He asked sadly.

Tohru only dove into his lap as his response. This startled Kyo, as she was trying to change the subject.

Tohru then gasped, "Je ne peux pas le supporter, embrasse-moi!" (I can not stand it, kiss me!)

Kyo knew he had heard the last part of his sentence before. Tohru grabbed him and before he could even react, Tohru was practically on top of him kissing his lips, with passion. She had so much passion her lips ached! As she wrapped her arms around his neck, she could feel that Kyo was into the kiss just like she was. He moved his kisses down to her neck, as all she could do is whisper how much she loved him. As the kisses moved back up to her lips. She managed to sneak her tongue into his mouth, as he did the same. The kiss intensified the longer it went on! Finally they released for air. Tohru rolled to the side and off of Kyo's abdomen.

" Wow that was intense!-" " Wow c'était intense!", They both said at the same time. ( Tohru's was the one in French)

All they could do was stare at each other and smile.

All Kyo could think about is how much he loved Tohru, and Tohru thought how much she loved Kyo! Kyo didn't know that being in love really felt that strong. Neither did Tohru it, really shocked her. She made a mental note of what SHE just engaged. " Just wow" was all she thought.

_**Sorry this chapter was so mushy, but after what is about to happen I felt it was needed for the story to make sense!**_

_**Lol! Please Please comment/ review i need constructive criticism! :(**_


	11. How strong is the passion?

After that night they tended to kiss less ( In front of people at least) , because if they did they overindulged in each other. The roof was now not just Kyo's spot, it was Their spot! 4 months later, it was the day before graduation, and Tohru was very nervous about her final grades. She forgot what they were! It was the last day of school, and the graduation ceremony was tomorrow. "Wow time sure did fly when I was busy with housework, and Kyo , grocery shopping, and Kyo, and my job, and Kyo, and school work/ studying , oh and did i mention Kyo?!", Tohru squealed to Uo and Hana. " Ya you did, like 4 times in just that last sentence. That's creeping me out!", Uo cracked.

" Oh i'm sorry it's just lately ALL i've been able to think about is Kyo...!", Tohru trailed off into daydreaming thought. As she sat there, in a daze, staring into space at her desk.

" Yo, Orange-top?", Uo whispered. Kyo looked up and mouthed " What?"

Uo pointed to Tohru. Kyo looked at her, noticing how deep in a daze she was. But also wonder why Arisa had pointed that out to him.

" So?", He whispered.

" You Idiot , she's thinking about you and all the fun you've been having lately!", Uo screeched quietly. Kyo smiled and laughed silently. We have been having alot of fun. With that Uo lost Kyo too, he stared into space and started to think about Tohru. Uo noticed this and did a quiet facepalm, and turned her attention back to the teacher. It was like that the rest of the day, until the sound of the bell awoke the two day-dreaming teens.

" Wha?", They both said groggily.

"School is over.", Hana said.

" Ya you were stuck in your little reminiscence all the way through lunch, and the rest on class!", Uo surprised at her own statement.

All Tohru and Kyo could do is look surprised as well, then look at each other and laugh. Well Tohru was laughing, but Uotani was still there and Kyo wasn't gonna let her see him soft. So he just kinda smiled and softly giggled, something only Tohru could hear. Nevertheless when Kyo smiled it gave her intense butterflies, in her stomach.

" I guess I'll see you tomorrow at graduation!", Uo hollered.

" U-huh!", Tohru yelled as she looked at Kyo. With that Uo was gone.

" Kyo,disons se marier après l'obtention du diplôme! Je t'aime trop pour ne pas trop!", Tohru shouted.(A.K.A: Let's get married after graduation! I love you too much not too!"

All Kyo learned how to say in French was, "Rappelle que je ne parle pas français!"

" Oh ya, I forgot, sorry", She said embarrassedly.

" It's fine, but what did you just say, in French? I heard my name in there at the beginning.", Kyo asked. He had a feeling he knew what it was she wanted, and he was gonna make it happen.

" Oh nothing.", she whisper daintily. "Lets go home now!"

" Okay.", Kyo trailed behind her as they got up. " Actually, I have to go somewhere and then to the dojo.", Kyo lied, but he had to.

" Oh okay", Tohru called cheerfully and completely unaware of what Kyo was really doing.

" I'll be home in like 2 hours!", He finished. He saw Tohru nod in the distance. Then he took off to find a jewelry store, and he found one 3 blocks down from the school. He went in and found the perfect ring for his proposal to Tohru! He purchased it, his wallet hurt afterwards, but he was gonna run the dojo after graduation anyway so he would make up for lost cash.

He put in the black silk box, and slid it in his pocket. Then he took off for home. Right when he got home he ran up the stairs, and into his room. Taking Tohru by surprise as she was cooking dinner. He quickly took the ring and put it in his dresser drawer for tomorrow. Moment's later he heard a knock at his door, so he jumped on his bed and tried to look hot and sweaty. He thought about Tohru in a bikini, ya that made him so red he started to sweat.

" Come in", he croaked trying to sound weak.

Tohru turned the knob and walked in.

" How was training, you sound awfully tired?", Tohru asked, a little concerned.

" Oh it was very hot out there!", Kyo responded. He tried to sound out of breath!

" Oh ok!" Tohru said. She walked over to the side of the bed and leaned down to kiss him. He leaned in as their lips met, Tohru clutched his shirt to keep her from getting to involved in the kiss. He knew what she was doing and he knew it wouldn't help. After a little while she gave in. She released his shirt and wrapped her hands around his neck and layed down next to him, as they became a tangled ball of limbs. If you were there you could feel the passion in the air. Kyo was into it, her touch made him tingle. As he started to kiss her neck and she moaned from his touch. Their love was Truly overwhelming. When they finally released they just laid in Kyo's bed. Then they fell asleep in each others arms!


	12. Graduation Proposal!

_**This is it this is the Proposal chapter! Will Tohru say Yes or not feel ready yet and decline! Get ready to find out! **_

The next morning Kyo and Tohru woke up late! They scrambled to get ready,they didn't even have time for breakfast as they dashed to school, to prepare for the graduation ceremony. Kyo had almost forgot the ring, but when he was getting his comb out the drawer, he saw the box and grabbed quickly. Once they were at school they dashed to their homeroom. The teachers told the boys and girls to go get ready in the restrooms and be back here in 20 minutes. All the girls scrambled to the ladies room and the guys to the mens. Tohru hurriedly put on her gown and some Lipstick she borrowed from Uo.

" Thank You Uo", Tohru said bowing.

" No problem!", Uo responded, smiling.

" So, how have you and Kyo been lately?", Uo asked smugly.

" We have been great! I love him so much!", Tohru exploded happily.

" Well when are you gonna marry him?", Uo asked half joking.

" Well if it were up to me, right after graduation!", Tohru burst showing her love for Kyo.

" Wow, you must be really in love with that idiot huh?", Uo grinned.

" Ya, wait he's not an idiot!", She defended.

As they finished they cleared out of the bathroom. Meanwhile in the Mens room...

" Hey Kyo, are you ready yet?", One of the male teachers asked.

" Almost, sorry sir", Kyo hurried along with Yuki. Kyo accidently dropped the ring out of his gown.

" What is that?", Yuki asked picking it up and opening it.

" Augh, give it back!", Kyo yelled grabbing it back from Yuki. Yuki realized it was an engagement ring when he looked at it. His eyes widened.

" You're going to ask Ms. Honda to marry you, aren't you?", Yuki started, sadness in his voice.

" Ya", Kyo responded sharply. " Don't tell her ok?", He demanded.

" I won't, that would ruin it for her and i don't wanna hurt Ms. Honda.", Yuki stated.

"Good", Kyo said hoping she would say yes.

" Oh and Kyo, if you ever hurt Miss Honda, I will murder you", Yuki warned.

" I won't, stupid rat!", He seethed as they ran back to the classroom.

The teachers brought them to the stage area. All of the parents, or in the Sohma's case Shigure, Momiji, and Haru were in the back of the room, watching the stage. The students all came out and sat in their seats. As the Principal started the ceremony, the kids chatted idly. Then they started to read off classes and names. As the kids got up one-by-one and headed towards the stage to get their diploma and awkwardly shake the principal's hand. Then they called Tohru and Kyo's class. As they sat there they looked at each other, and gave a reassuring smile.

" Tohru Honda", The principal called. Tohru got up and headed towards the stage. She was nervous but, she just kept her eyes on Kyo and only Kyo, and her nerves began fading away. She took the diploma and bowed to the principal, as she shook his hand and walked back to her seat. She then looked at Kyo who smiled and gave her a shy thumbs-up. As he went down the list of kids, last but not least was Kyo. He walked up to the stage, and looked to Tohru she was smiling broadly. With that he took his diploma, bowed, shook his hand, and bounded off the stage. He went back to his seat and looked at Tohru, she smiled and gave him a thumbs up!

" Congratulation's class of 2013!", He said proudly through the microphone , as the parents began to cheer. They all threw their caps off and ran to their relatives. Kyo and Tohru ran to each other instead. Tohru hugged Kyo tightly.

" We did it, we graduated!", She yelled full of excitement!

" I know, and the best part is, i have you!", He admitted. Tohru blushed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. As they headed over to see Shigure, Momiji, and Haru.

" Congrats!", Shigure yelled.

" Ya, congratulations!", Haru agreed.

" Oh my gosh, Congratulations, Tohru and Kyo!", Momiji yelled. This made Tohru so happy,and Momiji just irritated Kyo as usual. Then out from behind Shigure, sprung a ever so lively Kisa!

" Onee-chan!", Kisa cried.

" Kisa!", Tohru shouted. She then proceeded to hug Kisa tightly and she congratulated Tohru and Kyo. After all the "congratulations!" and "thank you's!" had been said. Tohru and Kyo headed home themselves. Then Kyo told Tohru he had something important to show her. They headed up to her room, Tohru as curious as ever. When they got up in there, Kyo tore away part of the rug. Revealing a big red X that Kyo had made after the first time he had met Tohru, marking it as their beginning.

" What is that?", Tohru asked.

" That Tohru, is the exact spot where we first met. Tohru looked at it in awe, tears of joy spilled over from her eyes.

" You, marked it? when?", She asked through her tears.

" Later that day, I left a dent of which I put the big red X over see!", Kyo responded, pointing to the small dent.

" Why though?", She asked.

" Because I knew I would fall in Love with YOU!", He admitted. Tohru smiled.

She hugged him, when she released he knelt to the floor on the X.

" What are you-", Tohru started but was cut off by Kyo starting to speak.

" Tohru, when we first met I was confused as to why you were so nice to me, even though I was so rude and bitter towards you. Then i slowly realized you did it because you cared. You slowly softened my heart to the point where, I was able to love! You were the reason I learned to love, and you are the person I LOVE! I think you are beautiful, and deserve the world and more! You are kind to everyone! I will always love you, and every minute I am away from you, my heart aches!", Kyo started. Tohru starting to tear up again, realizing what he was trying to say. Kyo continued, " You coming into my life was the BEST thing that ever happened to me, falling in love with you was the BEST thing that ever happened to me. I won't ever let you go. I won't let anyone ever tear us apart. Thank you for not giving up on me no matter how horrible i was to you! I didn't deserve your kindness, but you gave it to me anyway. You have a way of telling me exactly what i need to hear. I love you more than anybody or anything!", Kyo finished as he had tears in his eyes. Tohru was smiling as she let hers flow down her cheek.

" Tohru Honda, Will You Marry Me?", He asked, looking up at her as he pulled out the box and opened it, revealing the stunning Ring.

" Y-YES!", Sparkled Tohru. At that one word, Kyo burst into tears, along with Tohru. She grabbed him in her warm embrace, as he bent down and Kissed her softly on the lips! When they released Kyo slipped the beautiful ring onto her beautiful finger the two hugged once more. Tohru and Kyo had truly never been happier, than that moment.

Because that moment, was the beginning of the rest of their lives together!


	13. NO dress, what a mess!

_**Sorry 4 not updating in a while! :( I was pretty busy!**_

_**Without further ado... Chapter 13!**_

After they made it official, they started on the wedding preparations! The wedding was in 6 months!

Although Kyo wasn't very good at this kind of stuff, he tried his best to help Tohru, he gave his opinion when needed. Tohru was trying to figure out what types of flowers she and her bridesmaids were gonna hold. Oh and of course the flower girl, Kisa! Tohru's bridesmaids were, Uo, Hana, Rin, and Kagura.

Kyo's" best man" was surprisingly Yuki! Tohru had begged Kyo to let Yuki be his "best man". After a while and a harsh sigh, Kyo finally gave in.

Tohru was sitting at the table with her bridesmaids, deciding on flower colors.

" Well, lets keep in mind that the wedding colors are gonna be white and orange.", Tohru mentioned. Only Kyo and Tohru knew why she had picked those colors. She looked at Kyo and smiled. He was at the fridge and he smiled back.

" How about daffodils?", Kagura suggested.

" No way, I'm allergic", Tohru cut in. Kyo made a mental note of that. He needed to know what she was and wasn't allergic to.

In the end they decided on orange tulips and white peruvian Lilies! This made everyone happy! This was just the beginning!

5 months later...

Kyo was in charge of finding the venue, while Tohru, Uo, Hana, Kisa, Rin, and Kagura went to find dresses for the wedding. Luckily Kyo had Haru and Momiji's help, they decided that the main house would be perfect. After they decorated it at least. Everyone was excited, even Akito!

Next Tohru had to find a wedding dress and the wedding was just 4 days away! Tohru had put this off due to her nerves fraying every time she got near the bridal boutique. Kyo didn't know Tohru hadn't gotten the dress yet, so oblivious to the situation

" Great so all the planning, booking and buying is done!", Kyo said to Tohru as he pumped his fist in a champion sort of way.

" Well...", Tohru trailed off

" What do you mean well, we have the flowers, the venue, the limo, the seating. What could we possibly be missing?!", Kyo asked in hysteria.

" The wedding dress.", Rin answered suddenly as she walked in the room. This alarmed both Tohru and Kyo. Except Tohru was happy, and Kyo not so much.

" What do you mean? Tohru, have you really not found a dress yet?", Kyo asked surprised. All Tohru could do was stare at the floor, frightened and nod meekly.

" Well, just make sure you get a beautiful one, even though it couldn't be any more beautiful than you!", Kyo flattered. Tohru blushed a famous 12 alarm blush! ( 12 alarm blush: When a person blushes 12 different shades of red all at once.)

" Ok.", Tohru answered weakly. Suddenly she felt Rin grab her hand. Tohru looked up confused.

" Huh?", Tohru squeaked out.

" Were going to find you a wedding dress!", Rin stated, a small smile showing from the corners of her mouth. So small, so Kyo couldn't tell. At this Tohru smiled too.

" Ok, i'll be back, uh later Kyo!", Tohru yelled as she was dragged out the door by a tight- gripped and determined Rin.

" Ok bye... Cutie!", Kyo waved as she left, he could see she realized what he had called her. Because He could see her blush from 10 feet away, and 12 alarm blush Kyo thought. He was wrong this was a one million alarm blush for Tohru!

" You know, if your gonna marry him, you gotta learn to stop being embarrassed at every sweet thing he says to you.", Rin mentioned out of the blue. Tohru looked up at her, unsure how to respond.

" Uh, sor-sorry Isuzu-san.", Tohru quickly apologized.

" You also don't have to apologize for everything!", Rin added, trying not to sound angry.

" Ok, if it'll make you happy Isuzu-san I won't", Tohru smiled to herself. Rin half rolled her eyes.

" I just want you and Kyo to be happy!", She whispered, So Tohru couldn't hear.

_**The End! JK just of chapter 13! Next chapter we'll have dress shopping! I'm not really a girly-girl, so i'm sorry if my dress descriptions aren't very good! :) Plz, review!**_


	14. Buying a dress, fixing anger & stress!

**_Sorry this chapter has alot of gabbing in it, and some back in forth between Kyo and Tohru here! :0_**

Rin and Tohru arrived at the dress boutique called " Beau Vous". Funny how some things just keep coming up Tohru thought nervously. Right when Rin practically dragged Tohru by her feet into the shop, her bridesmaids bombarded her with support. Little did Tohru know they had been inside waiting, along with Kisa.

" Onee-chan!", Kisa called.

" Oh hello Kisa", Tohru called with a smile. Kisa just smiled.

" Let me just go check us in for our appointment.", Rin said as she headed over to the receptionist. An appointment? They had planned this and not even told her!? But why? Suddenly Tohru's thoughts got interrupted.

" How are you and Kyo?", Kagura asked out of nowhere.

" Oh uh, where good, why?", Tohru responded.

" I just wanted to make sure he was treating you right!", Kagura stated sounding slightly like "If you weren't good i would have beaten Kyo!"

That thought scared Tohru a little.

" Hi Tohru how have you been?", Uo asked kinda suspiciously. Tohru detected her suspiciousness, this made her a bit confused. Nevertheless she answered,

" I have been great thank you Uo, and you and Hana?"

" We have been good, thank you.", Hana answered rather intently. Rin returned.

" Ok, c'mon guys there's a lady waiting for us in the brides department. Which is... over there!", Rin directed as she pointed to their right.

They saw a big white sign that said brides in big uppercase bold letters, covered in fake diamonds. As they walked in they all gasped, all of the dresses were so beautiful! Tohru had no idea how she was gonna choose one.

Then a beautiful lady with blonde hair in an updo bun came over. She looked like she worked here. Then Tohru realized... it was Momiji's "Mom"!

" Hello, I am Mrs. Sohma and i will be helpi- Tohru?", She started then realized who she was talking to. " And Kagura?" " And Kisa?"

" Yes Hello!", They all replied, Tohru sounding a little more excited to see her.

" Why in heavens are you here?", Momiji's mom asked. (her first name is Aika. )

" Didn't you know?", Tohru asked slowly.

" Know what?", Aika asked, confused.

" Tohru's getting married!", Kagura yelled.

" What? Innocent little Tohru is getting married? The same one that was just working for my husband at his office after school? Who are you engaged to, hon?", She had so many questions that just shot out!

" Well uh, you see I uh!", Tohru was so overwhelmed by all of the questions she didn't know how to answer coherently.

" I am marrying Kyo!", Tohru finally managed. A surprised look shot across her face, but was then replaced by a warm smile.

" I am very happy for you, but this is the first i've heard of it!", Aika said softly.

" Oh i'm sorry word hadn't gotten to you!", Tohru bowed.

" Oh it's quite alright!", Aika responded. " When's the wedding, in 4-5 months?", She asked cluelessly.

" Actually..." Tohru started.

" In 4 days", Uo finished for her. Aika's face bulged, a look of shock and terror beaming from her face!

" f-f-four days!?", She practically screamed!

" Y-yes, and i need a dress!", Tohru said softly.

" OH, ya we'll get you a dress that is so gorgeous, Kyo won't be able to resist you!", Aika stated!

" He already can't resist her!", Kagura stepped in, you could hear the slight jealousy in her voice.

" Well then, we'll make you even more irresistible!", Aika said. " Please, come with me.", She asked sounding very calm now. They all followed her to a presentation area. There were some chairs making a C-shape around a runway type stage area with curtains.

" Ladies, except for Tohru will you please wait here. This is where we will be presenting each dress for your opinion.", Aika motioned towards the the chairs, then the platform. The girls took their seats.

" Come along now, Tohru!", Aika called as she began to spring down to the dressing room. Once they got there they entered, and Aika motioned for her to take a seat on the bench. Tohru did as directed. " Ok, so in a minute i will lead your friends to find their favorite dress for you to try on. You will show off each dress to them and decide if thats " The dress", if not you will go back and try on a new one. If you don't like any of their picks, you may begin picking out your favorite's.", She explained.

" Ok!", Tohru beamed, excited to see what her friends would pick out.

The lady then left her to go talk to her friends about the plan. The ladies then dispersed across the bridal department to find a dress for Tohru.

Meanwhile back at the house...

" I wonder how they're doing?", Kyo said nervously. He knew how rough Rin could be on people when they should their emotions too much. Tohru definitely shows her emotions.

" I'm sure they're fine.", Yuki walked in, startling Kyo." As harsh as Rin can be, she really cares about Tohru.", He finished. Kyo just looked at him. " Y-you're r-r-right.", Kyo mumbled. He never thought he would ever utter those words to Yuki! Yuki had to strain to hear what he said. Then he smirked.

" Kyo?", He asked slyly.

" What?" he said half angry and half annoyed.

" I heard what you said to me!", He now had a full grin on his face.

" Don't make a big deal about it, i'm never gonna say it again, EVER!", Kyo roared furiously!

" Calm down, calm down i was just teasing you. Know you know if your gonna get married, you need to learn how to better control your anger. Or you and Tohru will both be miserable!", Yuki stated.

Kyo's rage faded, and turned into concern. What if he hurt Tohru, his anger was very harsh sometimes! She would probably leave him for that damn rat! Knowing this Kyo turned to Yuki and replied, " W-will you help me?", Kyo asked, simply repulsed by his own request. " Yes", Yuki replied softly. Kyo was surprised Yuki had said yes.


	15. Not too hot & not too cold!

_**I would just like to thank the following re-viewers:**_

_**Kyolover55, Cutecrazykitteh12, MadyDJ ( I'm a BIG FAN), Fire Breath Slayer, and especially Emberskye you review literaly mad my day! It made me sooooo happy! So thank you all! :0**_

The girls started to browse the dresses. Hana stayed more by the darker colored dresses, and so did Rin. Uo was looking at innocent white, and Kagura wanted short, hot, and pink! Tohru didn't really know what she wanted or what she would pick, if it came to her! She got a little dizzy thinking about all of this as she just sat there. A few minutes later Aika came back in and was overjoyed to start dressing Tohru! " Our lovely bridesmaids have picked out their favorites!", She exclaimed.

" Ok!", Tohru responded, trying to sound at least half as excited as Aika was.

" Alright, dress #1!", Aika yelled excitedly. Tohru looked at it with a bewildered look as Aika held out a pure-silk black dress. The dress had black ruffles along the bottom, and it had lace trim around the waist. ( also black)

It had a totally covered chest, and was long-sleeved. With a matching black dress didn't have a long train, it wasn't at ALL like a wedding dress.

Now honestly to Tohru, it looked more like a funeral gown... in the winter. They were having a spring wedding! Nevertheless, she knew Hana had picked this one. Hana was always weird about Kyo, so she thought the chest and arms covered would "Protect" her. But of course, for Hana's sake she put it on, and went out for everyone's opinions.

When she stepped out Hana gasped at how beautiful she thought Tohru looked, then dabbed at a tear forming in her eye. Uo gave a mixed-feelings sort of look. Kagura just frowned and stuck her tongue out as she shook her head. Rin looked at it, she liked the color, but not the style. Thats what Tohru read on their faces, and she was pretty good at it.

" So whaddya think?", Tohru asked, secretly hoping they would all hate it so she could go back and try a different one on.

" I absolutely love you in that dress Tohru, you look like stunning bride material!", Hana gushed!

" T-thank you.", Tohru managed.

" Uh- i hate that dress, you are beautiful! Just that dress is ruining it!", Kagura complained. Hana shot her a death glare. Then she looked away and smiled.

"Um i'm sorry Hana but that looks more like a winter funeral dress, and its not right for Tohru.", Uo stated. "Finally!" Tohru thought, someone agreed with her about that!

" Uh it's ok, but not for you. You are to light and elegant and all that.", Rin said quietly. They all just looked at her. They acted like Rin didn't say many nice things to people, oh wait she doesn't. " Will you quit staring at me!", Rin roared. They all looked away, in fear.

" So a yay or a nay?", Aika asked. Tohru looked to her friends, Uo, Kagura, and Rin all just shook their heads "no". Hana only put two thumbs up and nodded.

" I'm gonna have to say no, due to majority rules. Sorry Hana!", Tohru decided.

" It's ok", Hana sniffled. " It's about what you want today, and on your wedding day!", Hana nodded and picked up the end of her dress and started back for the dressing room. Aika followed, second dress in hand. When they got back Tohru sat down and said,

" What dress is next?"

" This one!", Aika said proudly. Aika then held out a pink dress, a light rose shade of pink. It went down to Tohru's knees, or rather her thighs, it was strapless, with an open back. This was Kagura's pick and she knew it, "this was more of a party dress than a wedding dress," Tohru thought to herself.

It was pretty but she needed a wedding gown, not something where Kyo could practically see her butt! Of course being Tohru, she put it on anyway for Kagura. She only looked in the mirror, thinking about it. It was nice but a definite NO! " What do you think?", Aika beamed.

" Um, it's pretty but, I think it looks a bit too short and pink, like a party dress.", Tohru said. Aika only nodded and pursed her lips in agreement.

" But for Kagura's sake I'll wear it out there.", Tohru smiled weakly.

" Alright then lets go!", Aika exploded. At this Tohru raised her eyebrows in surprise. Then quickly followed after her. As she stepped out on the runway she tried to keep her balance in the heels she was wearing. Once she got to center she stopped and looked to her friends. Kagura was glowing with a pleading type of face. The rest of the girls jaw's just dropped in surprise, they all knew that, that wasn't a wedding dress, especially not for Tohru. Tohru smiled meekly, as if asking for help.

" W-well what do y-you guys think?", Tohru stuttered.

Kagura jumped up and shouted, " I love it! You look so hot!"

Tohru was so surprised she almost lost her balance and fell off the stage, but Aika caught her and put her back upright.

" Thanks, Aika!", Tohru bowed.

" Oh you're quite welcome, can't have our bride getting injured before her wedding now can we?", Aika sang. Oh ya the wedding. Tohru was brought back down to earth by this comment. The wedding was really soon, she was getting married! She started to get a little dizzy, and soon passed out right there on the runway. All of the girls eyes widened and they ran up to her.

" Omg what happened!", Kagura yelled, scared.

" If I know Tohru she was probably thinking about the wedding and getting super nervous.", Uo answered.

" Oh I think you're correct Uo", Hana said.

" Poor Tohru, but she really does love Kyo", Uo started. She stroked through Tohru's long brown hair. " We should get her to the dressing rooms, to lie down till she wakes up."

" Alrighty I'll take her right away!", Aika shouted. Before anyone could get a single word in, she had already slung Tohru over her shoulder and was halfway there!


	16. How I met my fiance!

_**We're gonna take a little break from dress shopping to explore Tohru&Kyo's past. The 1st time they met!**_

Everything was kinda blurry when Tohru woke up. She fluttered her eyes open and shook her head. She was very confused, even when her sight was normal again.

" Are you alright, sweetheart?", Aika asked sounding concerned.

" Oh-uh-i-i'm fine!", Tohru tried to sound convincing. But Aika wasn't stupid, and Tohru knew that. Aika crossed her arms with an unconvinced look on her face. All Tohru could do was think about when she had first met Kyo. ( WARNING: I changed some parts of when they met, i'm sorry!)

_**FLASHBACK...**_

Yuki had just beaten Kyo for hitting Tohru with the table. ( If you have read the manga or saw the anime.) Kyo ran off angry that Yuki had beaten him again. But, Tohru had ran after him. She didn't even know really who he was because, he had shown up so abruptly. Tohru felt a connection with him though, she thought she had a crush on this hot-headed boy named Kyo. She was 100% right! Her feet took her away, even though the boy was a lot faster than her, she chased him. When he finally stopped and collapsed by a tree. She was alarmed, but slowly came out from behind a tree and walked towards him.

Kyo's eyes lit up, as he looked up to see the bleeding forehead of the "Outsider" he had just harmed. He felt ashamed. She had came after him out of kindness after he had inflicted harm on her. Tohru was upset. She came to see if he was ok, but for some reason no words came out. Instead her feet took her to a tree a few feet away and she collapsed into tears. Now Kyo was very alarmed by this. He thought maybe This girl was very hurt. He sprung over to her, she curled up in a ball.

" P-p-please don't hurt me K-Kyo!", Tohru stuttered. Kyo was sad, she thought he was gonna hurt her. Why would he do that?

" I'm not gonna hurt you, why would i do that... again.", Kyo quietly murmured. Tohru let him gently help her up. To Kyo she looked deep in thought, or scared like a kitten. He couldn't tell which one though. He wondered " What's going on inside that pretty little head of hers?"

Tohru was freaking out, she just kept looking down. Kyo tried to look into her face but, she kept her head too low. She felt like she couldn't even breath. She thought, no she knew how handsome this boy was, but the connection she felt to him was what kept her quiet. Kyo was not good at guessing what people were thinking or feeling.

" W-what are you thinking about Miss uh?", Kyo tried to remember what Yuki had called her.

" T-t-t-t-t-o-o-h-h-r-r-ru", She stuttered along. Kyo thought about this, Tohru.

" Lets start over!", Kyo said abruptly. This startled Tohru so much her body forced her to look up into Kyo's face. Wow, Kyo thought Tohru was pretty! Her big brown eyes.

" My name is Kyo, Kyo Sohma.", Kyo tried to sound sane. Tohru just nodded like she understood, but didn't plan on saying anything. Kyo sighed.

" What are you thinking about?", Kyo was almost desperate to know.

" Uh-um-wel-y-yo-um-see ughhh ahh!", Tohru wasn't coherent at all. She only made sounds and parts of words. Kyo cocked his head in confusion, what was so hard about talking to someone? He did admit to himself he was a little scary seeming sometimes, unless... it wasn't because she was scared of him. Tohru was thinking maybe I like this guy. Just as he was starting to put the puzzle pieces together something happened. " NO I DON'T!", Tohru screamed at the top of her lungs. Kyo jumped away in shock. He looked at Tohru with wide eyes. Maybe she was crazy he thought. She lifted her head. She felt like she couldn't breath. Nevertheless, she put on an angry face. But, Kyo could see the fear in Tohru's eyes. Deep inside her, there was a storm brewing. Just like down in Kyo! Tohru's emotions were so mixed up. She stared at him, tears started to flow down her face. Kyo noticed this and became even more concerned. She looked like a wild animal. ( a cute one)

She had never experienced any feeling even remotely like this! Finally she was able to utter a word. " K-Kyo?"

" Ya?", Kyo answered still on his guard.

" Help me", Tohru squeaked. Then she collapsed. Kyo started towards her. Now he was very very concerned, had she passed out? When he bent down next to her, she grabbed his foot.

Tohru had never experienced these feelings before, so she didn't know what to do.

" What is wrong?!", He asked sounding desperate!

" I feel funny...", Tohru trailed off.

" How so?, Kyo asked confused.

"When I saw you here I freaked out, I just kept looking down. I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what i was thinking about. I felt like I couldn't breath. I was losing my balance and my heart skipped a beat then started to race. It made me scared, that it was some kind of warning. I still am feeling this now!", Tohru explained.

Kyo didn't exactly know how to respond, but he knew that was the same way he had felt when they first met, but back then it pissed him off and made him mad. He knew that feeling he felt for her was love. Maybe that was a sign that she felt the same way, but how could she he was so horrible towards her.

" I'm s-sorry!", Kyo stuttered. Tohru looked up and looked confused.

" Why are YOU sorry?", Tohru asked.

" That being around me makes you feel that way...", Kyo trailed off.

" It's ok, if that's how i feel when i'm with you, it's ok with me!", Tohru shouted happily. She wiped the tears away from her eyes with her sleeves. Kyo smiled.

" Ok then.", He said quietly.

" I love you Kyo, can we be friends?", Tohru asked now brimming with joy!

" Oh course", Kyo whispered. ( Note: The zodiac curse isn't broken yet)

Tohru leaned over and hugged Kyo tightly, she knew he would transform but, she didn't care. As her arms grasped a surprised Kyo, a poof of orange smoke came up, and their lye a little orange kitty cat in her lap. He purred and a few minutes later transformed back. Of course Tohru screamed and turned away at the sight of the indecency of the boy, while he got dressed. When he was done his face was red. He brushed it off and started towards the house feeling awkward.

" C'mon Tohru!", He called.

" Oh uh- right, coming!", Tohru called back as she ran towards him. When they got home fate took their relationship from there.

_**END OF FLASHBACK...**_

"Tohru!", Aika had been calling her name for the past 20 minutes and shaking her while she was having her flashback.

" Uh yes?", Tohru responded, coming back into reality.

" Are you really ok?", Aika asked suspiciously.

" Yes I am, can I try on the next dress now!", Tohru really was excited now!


	17. Say yes 2 the dress: Tohru?

"Alright! Lets see dress #3!", Aika shouted. She pulled out a white dress. It had a feathered skirt, white like a goose! The dress had one strap. And a silver belt a little above her waist. A straight neckline with a bow on it too. It was by far the worst dress she had seen so far!

"Uh it's um interesting Aika, very feathery!", Tohru unsure of how that came out, dragged her foot along the ground.

" You hate this dress don't you?", Aika accused.

" Between you and me, yes, yes I do!", Tohru admitted half laughing. Aika giggled as well. " But, I gotta wear it for Uo!", Tohru stated.

" You gotta do, what you gotta do honey!", Aika agreed. She helped Tohru up, and they headed through the doorway. Once they got out Tohru smiled weakly. Uo did a double-take, then cocked her head to the side confused looking. This made Tohru wonder. The other girls jaws dropped and eyebrows raised!

" Uh what is that?", Kagura ran her smart-alec mouth rhetorically. This earned her a deadly threat from Uo.

" That dress is... interesting...", Hana added.

" I have no words...", Rin stated. The only one who hadn't said anything yet was Uo. Everyone looked to the person who had picked out this abomination of a dress.

" I'm sorry Tohru, I didn't realize how ugly this dress was before now!", Uo exploded. Everyone was surprised at this choice of words, coming from the girl who picked out this dress!

" It's fine Uo, I don't really like this dress anyway.", Tohru explained, hoping it wouldn't hurt Uo's feelings. With that Aika took Tohru to the dressing room again.

" Well, we're down to our last dress here!", Aika fake gasped, for dramatic effect.

" Alright, lets see!", Tohru squealed, fingers crossed it would be not too hideous!

" I believe this pick is from your bridesmaid, ah Rin I believe!", Aika said as she pulled the dress out from behind her back. Tohru was shocked, it was nothing like what she pictured Rin would have picked out! Nonetheless, the dress was the most gorgeous dress Tohru had ever seen!

The dress was pure white, and was fitted. Tohru was nice and skinny though, so it was fine. It was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline. It was nicely fitted on Tohru's stomach and waist, and had a ball gown skirt that flares out at the hips. There were Ruffles along the bottom-front of the skirt, with a nice silk train in the back. It had a silver belt that went around her waist and was very pretty. The belt kind of added some sparkle to it! The skirt had little rhinestones on the skirt that were silver and heart shaped! This was " The Dress" and Tohru knew it!

" So how are you feeling about this one?", Aika asked curiously.

" I absolutely love this dress, I gotta hurry up and try it on. This is MY dress I just know it!", Tohru was beaming with excitement as she began to slip the dress on.

"Yay!", Aika called. Tohru looked absolutely breathtaking in the dress. She wouldn't even have to have it taken in for adjustments! It fit perfectly in all of the right places, just like the perfect wedding dress should! She took her hair and brushed it, then put it in two white ribbons just like she always did for school. Then she slipped on a pair on actual GLASS Slippers! They were more comfortable then you would have thought! Then she and Aika headed for the runway!

Tohru walked out, the sight of her made all of the girls hush their pointless gabbing and just stare at her. Their eyes were wide, even Rin's! Tohru just smiled brightly.

" So how do I look?", Tohru asked, already knowing what they thought.

" You look... breathtaking!", Uo said.

" Like the perfect bride!", Hana added.

" So beautiful I'll have to make sure Kyo keeps his hands to himself!", Kagura pointed out. Tohru blushed, not really sure whether that was a compliment or not.

Through everyone one the dresses before this one, Kisa said nothing, but either just smiled or frowned. Giving her opinion silently, but this time she spoke!

" Onee-chan you look amazing!", Kisa exclaimed!

" Thank you Kisa!", Tohru said. At this Aika came over with a perfect pure white veil to complete the look. She placed it perfectly on top of Tohru's head!

" Wait!", Uo screeched. Everyone looked over at her, alarmed.

"Who picked out this dress anyway?", She asked. Everyone mumbled to each other. Every once in awhile you would hear a " Not me" or a " Who then?" Once Kagura, Kisa, Uo, and Hana had all insisted it wasn't them. They all looked to Rin.

" It couldn't have been...", They all trailed off simultaneously.

" Yup it was me!", Rin smirked. All the girls had a look of such shock on their faces.

" Don't take this the wrong way but, How?!", Kagura asked,now very confused!

" I thought about what Tohru would like and look good in, rather than what I would like or look good in. I would never wear that, but I knew Tohru would. It's about the brides "like's," not your own.", Rin explained as if it should have been obvious.

They all just looked at her, as if they were being enlightened by her. They all thought " Wow we weren't even thinking of Tohru when we were picking out our dresses, we were thinking about what we would like!"

Rin already knew what they were thinking, it made her giggle a little but, no-one seemed to notice.

" Thank you so much Isuzu-san!", Tohru half bowed because of her dresses skirt being in the way a little.

" It's cool", Rin waved. " Your happy and you look beautiful so, I'm happy.", Rin admitted. This made Tohru feel even happier inside. Rin blushed a little. " I never blush, what the hell?!", She yelled. Everyone began to laugh at this outburst of Rin's. Instead of getting mad, Rin began to laugh as well. They all laughed till there stomach's hurt.

" Ah, so is this the dress darling?", Aika giggled out.

" Yes, this is so totally completely the dress!", Tohru bursted! They all ran up and hugged her, even Rin! When Rin hugged her, she whispered something to Tohru.

"Watch those cat's paws for me ok?", Rin whispered sarcastically. They both broke out laughing at this joke.

" I will", Tohru responded in between giggles. The others had no idea why they were laughing but, they were happy that Tohru was happy. She deserved to be, after everything that has happened to her over the years.

( Just in case anyone was wondering Tohru is 18 about to turn 19, and Kyo is already 19 going on 20)

" Alright lets go get you out of this dress and go pay for it!", Uo suggested, heading towards the dressing rooms. Paying! Tohru just remembered she had forgotten to check the amount on the price tag.

Tohru hesitantly looked down at the tag on the back of the dress. It's real price was crossed out and said "flip me". Tohru did as it said and flipped it over. This is what it said, " Congratulations sweety! This is my gift to you, it costs $0! Have a nice wedding. Love, Aika!"

Tohru looked up at Aika, who was smiling back at her.

" Surprise!", Aika whispered. Tears began to well up in Tohru's eyes, as they spilled over she hugged Aika.

" Thank you so very much Aika!", Tohru choked out through her tears.

" Well you're very welcome deary!", Aika boomed.

Then Tohru and Aika went back to the dressing rooms, changed, ( Aika paid) and after Tohru asked how much the dress was originally so eventually she could pay her back, and Aika refused, and the tags price was scribbled out in black permanent marker. They finally left for home to Shigure's house!

While they were gone. Kyo had worked out a lot of his real anger issues, but he still had his natural fits and edginess to him. Tohru kinda liked his feisty nature, it was another thing she loved about him!


	18. Tohru makes me flip!

On the way home Rin tried to give her advice on how to talk and act around Kyo. Tohru didn't usually act the way Rin was asking her too. But she knew her and Haru had been together a lot longer than her and Kyo. Little did she or Rin know, Kyo loved the way that Tohru talked and acted already just the way it was! Tohru basically had to change everything about herself to fit what Rin was telling her, she had to be like a whole new Tohru Honda. But if it meant Kyo would be happy, it was worth it. Once they got home Rin said goodbye, and good luck, and took off. Tohru walked in the front door and saw Kyo in the kitchen, Shirtless! Silently Tohru did a air fist pump. Tohru remembered what Rin had said about these types of situations, and fought her blush! Then she entered and Kyo noticed her and her dress bags. He assumed everything had went well considering she appeared to have a dress!

" Hey what's up hot stuff?", Tohru said smoothly. Kyo was so confused, Tohru never talked like that. What happened in that dress shop? He wondered.

" Um, Hi", Kyo said on his guard. " Should I go put a shirt on or...", Kyo asked as a test as to whether this was really Tohru or not.

" Why would you?", Tohru asked, as she laid her cheek on his chest and looked up innocently into his face. Now Kyo knew something was up!

" Tohru what did Rin tell you?!", Kyo asked demandingly.

" What do you mean?", Tohru asked batting her eyelashes cutely.

" Did she tell you to act like this, or something?", Kyo inquired. Tohru knew the jig was up. A blush quickly returned to her cheeks where it belonged.

" Well ya, she told me I had to be bolder. I shouldn't blush as much around you, or be so shy. She said my actions needed to be a bit more...", Tohru trailed off.

" A bit more... what?", Kyo asked confused.

" Intimate...", She finished. Kyo blushed.

" Well please be the way you were before, as opposed to who Rin told you to be. Because you're amazing just the way you are!", Kyo smiled. Tohru blushed.

" That's what I like to see!", Kyo whispered, talking about her blush. Then he leaned in and lightly kissed her lips. When Kyo retreated, he decided to speak.

" So, the dress?", Kyo asked as he pointed at the big bags on the floor now next to Tohru.

" Oh ya! I found the absolutely PERFECT dress!", Tohru beamed! Kyo just smiled, he was happy she was happy!

" Can I see it?", Kyo asked, reaching for the bags.

" NO!", Tohru yelled as she smacked Kyo's hand away. This put Kyo on guard mode.

" Why not?", He asked reaching for the bags again.

" It's supposed to be a surprise!", Tohru exclaimed smacking his hand away again. Kyo gave her an i don't care look, and reached for it again. This time she grabbed his arm, twisted it and shoved it between his own shoulder blades.

" Woah there!", Kyo exclaimed surprised by this action of Tohru's.

Tohru just smirked playfully. She picked up the bags in her left hand, as she released Kyo's arm. She held them to about her shoulder, then Kyo quickly reached out for them to no avail. Tohru grabbed his wrist in mid-air!

" Oh what are you gonna do know Tohru? Just release me, before I ha-", Kyo got cut off by his face against the floor. Tohru had just flipped him!

" What just happened?!", asked Kyo once he sat up.

" I-uh flipped you by the wrist...", Tohru admitted. Kyo tried to picture that in his head.

" Are you serious, you flipped me?!", Kyo asked sounding impressed. Kyo then stood up.

" Yes, and oh my god I am sooooooo sorry! I just didn't want you to get the bags and I-uh kinda without thinking just did it!", Tohru rambled with her eyes closed. Kyo just smiled.

" Good job!", Kyo bowed. Tohru snapped her eyes open in shock.

" What?", Tohru asked in confusion.

" YOU flipped me! That's impressive!", Kyo tried to explain.

" Oh-uh thanks?", Tohru responded still half confused. She thought for a second, then smirked. This worried Kyo a bit.

" Let me show you another one of my favorite moves!", Tohru insisted.

" Ok...", Kyo accepted, on his guard.

" Ok, for this move put both of your hands on my waist!", Tohru ordered. Kyo did just that.

" Ok now what?", Kyo asked, curious.

" Now I do this!", Tohru exclaimed mischievously.

Tohru grasped both sides of Kyo's face and kissed his lips softly, but firmly. Kyo didn't expect this so his eyes bulged a little. Tohru's eyes were squeezed shut, and a blush spread across her cheeks. He closed his eyes and kissed her sensed him kissing her now, she moved her hands into his. Kyo's lips were so warm. She never wanted to release him from her grasp.

They finally broke apart. Tohru just stared into Kyo's red-orange eyes and grinned. She was under his spell.

" I-I love you Kyo, so much!", She uttered.

" I love you more Tohru!", Kyo responded.

" You a-are perfect!", Tohru collapsed into Kyo's arms. Kyo's eyes widened but, he knew she was ok.

" No, you are. You are everything to me!", Kyo tried to fight back his tears.

" Oh My God!", Tohru almost yelled. Kyo jumped back in fear.

" What?!", He yelled.

" We're getting married, we'll be together forever!", Tohru exclaimed with joy.

" Yup!", Kyo agreed.


	19. Tohru's Secret Talents!

_**Sorry it took a little while longer to update this time guys! I had been stumped for ideas on how to continue the story for a while!**_

_**I thought about skipping right to the day of the wedding, but then i said " No" We need more drama first! Lol, hope u like it! :0**_

It was the day before the wedding and Tohru laid in bed, still thinking about Kyo's eyes! They were beautiful! Just another 1 of the millions of reasons to love Kyo! She didn't know what it was, but something ripped her out of her bed and off to find Kyo! When she saw Kyo outside training, she smiled and sat on the porch. She just watched him. She thought about that day back in the kitchen, when they had their first kiss. It was about a year ago! That was when she really realized that, that kiss was long overdue! She saw Kyo stack up some bricks then on top place 2 boards. He then proceeded the smash these boards with his bare hands, Tohru was impressed. Though, Tohru had a few tricks up her sleeve! Tohru walked over to Kyo.

" Hey Kyo!", Tohru said cheerfully.

" Oh hey Tohru", Kyo was panting.

" So you're breaking boards?", Tohru asked rhetorically.

" Ya", Kyo responded wondering what she was getting at.

" So you can break two, impressive!", Tohru mentioned.

" Thanks", Kyo was still sure this was a trap of some sort.

" Do me a favor?", Tohru batted her eyelashes.

" Sure, what?", Kyo returned.

" Stack me 3 up", Tohru said seriously. Kyo laughed, then realizing she was serious set up 3 boards.

" How are you gonna br-", Kyo got cut off by the sound of 3 boards being broken by Tohru.

" Woah!", Kyo exclaimed. Tohru just grinned.

" I still got it!", Tohru said happily.

" What else can you do that i don't know about?", Kyo asked suspiciously.

" You'll just have to figure it out as our lives continue together!", Tohru squealed. She then squeezed Kyo with her arms.

" Ok, as long as I have you, I can wait", Kyo whispered. Tohru giggled Tohru then leaned in to kiss Kyo, but right before their lips met Uo and Hana came running and shouting.

" Tohru! Tohru!", Uo and Hana shouted. Tohru gritted her teeth, she really wanted to kiss Kyo.

" So close", she whispered. Kyo laughed, then looked over to the road where Uo and Hana were running.

" What Uo , Hana?", Tohru shouted back. When they finally reached her they were way out of breath, they were down on their knees panting heavily and looking at the ground. When they caught their breath they stood back up, Uo opened her mouth to speak and stopped. She saw Tohru and Kyo kissing. She rolled her eyes, annoyed.

" Don't make me turn the hose on you two kids!", Uo joked. They released.

" What's up Yankee?", Kyo asked, he was actually smiling pretty wide.

" Not much Orange-top, how about you?", Uo half taunted. Normally, being called Orange-top, especially by Uo would have upset Kyo but not now. Not the day before his wedding to Tohru!

" Just getting ready to marry the most wonderful girl in the world!", Kyo bursted. Uo and Hana both raised their eyebrows, Kyo didn't usually show his affection around other people. Tohru blushed.

" Oh ya, Tohru do you still LOVE your dress!", Uo asked.

" Ya I do!", Tohru said. Uo signaled for Tohru to lean in, Tohru did.

" Has Kyo seen it yet?", Uo whispered.

" Nope he tried to steal the bags it was in, so I flipped him!", Tohru whisper-screamed. Uo raised her eyebrows, then broke into a laughing fit!

" Y-you flip-ped O-Orange-Top, ya right!", Uo was laughing so hard that she barely got that out.

" S-she actually did, I was off my guard. I didn't think she could do it either, but she can!", Kyo insisted.

" Right...", Uo laughed. " I'm gonna need proof", Uo insisted. Now Tohru was starting to get really pissed off at their disbelief in her ability.

" You want proof huh?!", Tohru almost yelled, pissed off. Then without any kind of warning she grabbed Kyo's arm, and flipped him fast and hard! The next thing anyone knew Kyo was on the ground, and Tohru was steaming from the ears! " Ughh!", Tohru grunted in anger, which then turned into whimpering, and whining, then crying. She had just flipped her fiance, she let her anger get the better of her. What if he was hurt!?

Tohru's feet took her away deep, deep into the forest and away from her friends and Kyo! Uo and Hana were in total shock, as they finally took in what had just happened!

" Did she just...?", Uo started, but was unable to finish.

" Yup!", Hana answered.

" Damn it! You guys should have believed her when she told you, she could! Did you know she can also break 3 boards with her bare hands! She can do a lot more than we had ever thought possible of Tohru! Now she is upset, and alone somewhere in the forest!", Kyo ranted.

Uo and Hana felt horrible know! Also wow 3 boards, thats more then Kyo!

Kyo's eyes began to fill up with tears, but he wouldn't let them see him cry. So, he wiped them away and took off after Tohru!

" Tohru!", Uo and Hana called as they ran after her and Kyo.


	20. Funny apologies?

_**OMMMGGGGG! I AM SOOOO SORRY THIS NEXT CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG! i HAD A SUMMER READING BOOK AND PAPER TO WRITE FOR SCHOOL BEFORE THE END OF SUMMER! :( BUT HERE YOU GO, THE LONG AWAITED... CHAPTER 20!**_

Tohru's feet took her far away, but she knew she couldn't run forever. She just felt so ashamed and yet angry at her friends! They hadn't believed her, even though she had told them she could! Sure Tohru didn't seem like the kind of girl who could flip Kyo, but she also wasn't the type who would lie about it! Kyo kept in her wake, anger boiling up inside of him, and Uo and Hana close behind! Tohru finally and abruptly stopped! Kyo saw her just standing there, and approached her slowly. She had her back to him, but stood still. Uo and Hana saw this too, and were just as perplexed.

" Tohru? Why did you run away? What's wrong? If you're worried about me I'm fine! Just please.." " It's not you..", Tohru broke-in to Kyo's sentence. Kyo thought for a moment then remembered Uo and Hana! Tohru must have felt hurt that her two best friends hadn't believed her when she told them she could flip Kyo! To Kyo it seemed that Tohru's only instinct for when she got hurt was to run, far away and hide! Kyo walked back towards Uo and Hana and scolded them once more.

" Kyo, this isn't your problem. You should go back to the house so I can have a private conversation with Uo and Hana.", Tohru suggested. Kyo was about to object to this idea, and decided it'd be better if he just listened to her right now. He sighed and accepted.

" Alright Tohru, I'll be there when you get back...", Kyo shouted as he started for home. Then turned back a crease of worry across his forehead.

" Oh but do you know how to get home?", Kyo asked, worriedly. Tohru's eyes widened embarrassingly, because she hadn't really thought about that. And now that she did, she realized she had no clue!

" Not really?", Tohru replied. She turned to face Kyo, with a shy smile plastered across her face. He sighed and thought for a moment.

" Ok Tohru I'll just wait way over there, and when you're done we'll go back home... together.", Kyo suggested as he pointed in the direction of home. Tohru thought for a moment, at least she wouldn't have a chance to get lost in the woods. Like she had many times before, except usually she was on her way home from work, school, or the supermarket. Also it wasn't the day before her wedding, and she wasn't with other people!

" Alright. Fine.", Tohru muttered. Kyo had to strain to hear her, but got the message. He made one last little odd wave and walked off. Once Kyo was out of sight, Uo and Hana slowly walked towards Tohru. Tohru folded her arms and stomped her foot impatiently. Uo and Hana were feeling ashamed of their assumptions about Tohru... Once they got close enough they stopped and looked up.

" Uo, Hana. When you made all of those assumptions about the fact that you thought I couldn't flip Kyo, it really made me mad and upset! Friends are suppose to build each other up, not tear each other down! You usually build me up anyway, so your lack of kinda hurt me. You made my anger go out of whack, and I could have really hurt someone! That sounds weird I know considering we're talking about sweet little old Tohru! In the future I would just appreciate a little more... faith in me!", Tohru chided, politely.

" We're sorry Tohru! You can't really blame us for thinking that wasn't true though, considering you usually don't do anything like that! Nonetheless we shouldn't have had such little faith in you!", Uo started.

" We are very surprised and amazed at this though, Kyo told us of a few other little feats of yours... impressive! We really are sorry and do love you alot!", Hana exclaimed. Uo and Hana opened up their arms in a way that was just begging for a hug. Tohru couldn't resist and went for it! There hugs always cheered her up! They all smiled, and squeezed each other tightly!

" On another note... You're getting fricken' married tomorrow!", Uo squealed. Tohru's smile widened even more.

" Ya and I can't believe I'm marrying Kyo! He is the absolute best, he really gets me! He's the only one who really knows me, cares so much, will listen, and can make me smile even when my heart is frowning! He loves me and I love him, and that's the way its supposed to be! He's perfect!", Tohru squealed back. All of them giggled wildly! Kyo couldn't hear them talking, but he could hear them all laughing hysterically! This made him chuckle, he now knew that they had all made up. This was good.

" Oh Tohru!", Kyo said to himself, smiling. He was thinking about how kind and forgiving she was, and was amazed still.

Tohru leaned in and Uo and Hana did the same, signaling that it was a secret.

" Best of all... He's **HOT**!", Tohru whisper-screamed. They couldn't help it, they all broke into a fit of girlish laughter! Even Uo sounded like a true girl when she laughed! Kyo heard more laughter and smiled, for he knew Tohru was happy!

_**That's what made him happy...**_


	21. A Kyoru Music Video!

_**Here is a Link for Kyoru Music Video I made! :) Made to the song **_

_**" Everytime We Touch" by Cascada! ( Slow version) Please check this out! thnx!**_

_** watch?v=JC3Awa9ypWo**_


	22. Haru's Meltdown!

_**Warning: Hatsaharu is a little out of character in this chapter but I was running low on ideas so...**_

Little did Kyo know this wasn't the end of their conversation...

" You know what Tohru?", Uo asked, looking up at the sky. It was only a little dark out.

" What?", Tohru asked still a little giggly. Hana looked at Uo and knew they were both thinking the same thing.

" This is your last night of being an innocent and unmarried woman so... were having a bachelorette party for you tonight!", Uo demanded. Tohru hadn't really thought about any of that kinda stuff before. It just wasn't something that appealed to her, so it didn't cross her mind.

" A bachelorette party? Why?", Tohru asked bluntly. Uo and Hana looked at her like she was crazy!

" Dude! it's your last night of being single, and it's like a tradition! We should get orange-top over there to have a bachelor party with his friends, too! That way you would both be having some fun!", Uo suggested. Tohru thought for a minute, she wasn't so sure about this. It just sounded like trouble to her!

" I don't know guys..", Tohru argued. Uo and Hana gave her puppy-dog eyes.

"Please!", They begged. Tohru finally broke.

" Fine! Fine! I'll go! Just stop!", Tohru laughed.

" YAY!", Uo and Hana yelled out.

" You guys are crazy! Whoops, gotta tell Kyo first! Brb!", Tohru exclaimed. they nodded and kept laughing. Tohru padded over to Kyo. Kyo looked over at her and smiled.

" Are you ready?", He asked, hoping she was. Tohru bit her lip nervously.

" Well actually Uo and Hana wanna throw me a bachelorette party tonight. It's gonna be our night on the town, doing whatever we want. Within reason of course! I don't even know what we're gonna do or anything but, I won't be home too late! So can I go?", Tohru asked.

Kyo laughed, why would she think she had to ask him 1st? Silly Tohru!

" Why would you have to ask me? Go have fun! You deserve it! But no cheating on me!", Kyo teased. Of course being Tohru she thought he was serious.

" Oh NO never! I would never do that! I love you Kyo and only you! I won't I swear, i'll write it in blood if you want! Believe me, please!", Tohru freaked. Kyo chuckled.

" Tohru I was just teasing you, I know you would never do that! I love you too! Now go, and have fun!", Kyo chuckled. Tohru smiled and kissed Kyo. A few seconds later she pulled away. She could see Uo and Hana anxiously signaling for her to hurry up!

" Gotta go!", Tohru waved and took off. Tohru had no idea what she was in for...

Uo and Hana had plans, big plans! Once Tohru reached them, she wondered what they were gonna do.

" So what should we do 1st?", Tohru asked, getting excited. Uo and Hana just kept walking, not saying anything. Tohru was getting anxious now.

" Guys! Why won't you tell me where we're going?!", Tohru whined. They still said nothing and kept walking. They wandered around for what seemed like hours until they finally got to the school. Tohru didn't know what they were up to, but she didn't know if she liked it.

" Why are we at school?", Tohru questioned. Uo and Hana smiled at each other. Then guess who came running up? Hatsaharu and Momiji! Tohru's eyes almost popped out of her head, why were they here? She rubbed her eyes just to make sure it was really them, but she knew it was because Hatsaharu's white hair is unmistakable!

" Hatsaharu-san, Momiji-san is that you?", Tohru shouted, as they were running over.

" Tohru!", Momiji screamed. Just by that scream Tohru knew that was Momiji.

" Hey Tohru.", Hatsaharu shouted back. Momiji came charging at Tohru and would've hugged her if Haru didn't restrain him 1st.

" Hey Momiji! What are you guys doing here?", Tohru blurted.

" We came to help you have fun! Those two girls invited us!", Momiji rang. Tohru turned and raised her eyebrows at Uo and Hana.

" So they had been planning this all along.. well played guys, well played", Tohru thought. Hatsaharu had something that he had to get off his chest tonight, and he was gonna.

" Uh Tohru can I talk to you in private?", Haru asked shyly. Tohru nodded coyly, and followed him to the other side of the building.

" Uh so yeah what did you wa-",Tohru got cut off by Haru's mouth on her's! She immediately pulled away, but Haru kept her locked in with his arms! He refused to let her go! Tohru tried to scream out for help, but her screams stayed trapped in the vortex that was Haru's mouth! Just when she thought the situation couldn't get any worse, BAM! He shoved his tongue into her mouth! Tohru could barely breath now. She was really trying to break free but in the back of her mind was also asking, Why is he doing this the night before my wedding?! He licked the inside of her mouth, sweeping through over and over again. Even over her teeth, it felt absolutely revolting! Tohru hated this so much! Plus she had promised Kyo she wouldn't cheat on him and now look! Haru now rested his tongue on Tohru's and caressed it.

Tohru did the only thing she could think of... she bit down hard! All at once Haru's tongue was ripped from Tohru's mouth and he screamed out in pain. His tongue was bleeding like mad. As soon as she was free Tohru took off, and fast. Haru held his tongue and went after her. Why would all of a sudden he have such strong feelings for her?! Was it even feelings or did he just really wanna kiss a hot girl? Either way he wanted Tohru! Tohru knew the only safe place that was nearby was the girls bathroom in the school, so thats where she went. At least she thought it was safe, but Haru actually followed her in! (Ewww, perv much?) Tohru locked herself in a stall and when Haru had finally gotten it unlocked she had already crawled under and was out the door. Tohru left the school and started for home.

" Leave me alone! I'm engaged, I'm getting married!", Tohru screamed back. She felt like she was being kidnapped! Haru stayed in pursuit of Tohru anyway.

" C'mon Tohru kiss me again! Kyo doesn't have to know!", Haru called after her. Tohru was disgusted, and this was so un-Haru like too!

" Leave me alone!", Tohru finally reached the clearing near the house, and ran inside.

" Someone help me please!", Tohru screamed. Yuki came screeching out of his room and stared at her bewildered.

"Thank goodness it wasn't Kyo!",Tohru thought panickedly. tohru then heard the front door swing open behind her, and knew it was Haru. She ran over behind Yuki and crouched down.

" Ms. Honda what' wrong?!", Yuki asked frantically.

" It's Hatsaharu-san, he attacked me and has been stalking and ma and chasing me all night!", Tohru gasped and breathed heavily. Yuki found this hard to believe but Tohru never lied so... he decided he would protect her!


	23. Nightmares and Pregnancy tests!

_**I am going on a short little 2 day vacay with my 2 bff's so I probably won't have another chapter up until at least Monday night sorry! But enjoy this one please... :)**_

Tohru was sweating like crazy as Uo and Hana were fanning her off.

" What's going on?! How did I get here from the house?! Where's Hatsaharu?! Where's Yuki?! Ahhh!", Tohru screamed as she woke up.

" What are you talking about? We have been at the school not your house, and why would Yuki be here? Hatsaharu's right over there, and why ahhh?!", Uo responded. Tohru took in everything they were saying and realized that Haru chasing her was all a big nightmare!

" Haru?", Tohru called. Hatsaharu came up to her.

" Ya?", He replied. Tohru was becoming slightly nervous.

" Don't ask me why I'm asking this, but we've never kissed right?", Tohru asked. Suddenly everyone was silent and just stood there staring at her. Haru snapped out of shock and helped her up.

" No of course not.", Haru answered. Then he cupped her chin lightly and brought her face close to his.

" I mean we can take care of that right now if you want..", Haru whispered. Tohru did the only thing she could, picked up her foot and slammed down on his foot. Haru stumbled backwards releasing her.

" No thanks.", Tohru whispered back. Haru looked at her like she was crazy. It was awkwardly silent for the next few seconds so Uo decided to break it.

" So lets go have some fun!", Uo shouted. Tohru heard a couple of Yay's and ya's, and everyone was poking her.

"Tohru!", Momiji yelled. Tohru was exhausted and honestly just wanted to be at home laying on the Kotatsu with Kyo. That sounded like the perfect party to her.

" Yes Momiji?", Tohru yawned. Momiji calmed down when he noticed how tired she was, he felt bad that he was annoying her.

" You seen really tired are you alright?", Haru asked, stealing the words right out of Momiji's mouth. Tohru yawned again.

" Not really I feel tired, bloated, and nauseous!", Tohru complained. Uo kinda chuckled.

" If i didn't know any better I'd say you were pregnant!", Uo snorted. Tohru's face flushed, was she? That wasn't possible right? Her and Kyo hadn't... So what? Was she sick or something? Was she gonna die?! Everything became really quiet as everyone stared at Tohru. She had been gaining weight a little lately... Oh no! Was she pregnant?! But how?! Uo was nervous by how Tohru looked, like she was hiding something. Uo gasped realizing what she was hiding.

" Oh my god! You are pregnant aren't you!?", Uo shouted. All eyes were now on Tohru, wide and judging. Tohru didn't know what answer to give her, yes or no? She honestly didn't know though! She grabbed Uo by the arms and marched away. Uo followed her still confused and shocked. Once they were out of sight and hearing distance she stopped. Uo didn't say anything for a second and just thought. Suddenly an evil looking smirk appeared on her face.

" If you're pregnant that means you and Kyo.." " Don't say it! And we didn't so now I'm really confused!", Tohru cut in.. Uo's face still looked odd though but more like horror odd.

" What?!", Tohru asked Uo's eyes making her uncomfortable.

" You didn't... with someone else did you?", Uo asked disgustedly. Tohru gave her an offended look then shook her head with great displeasure at this accusation!

" NO!", Tohru crowed. Uo covered her ears from the shockingly loud noise.

" Ok, ok! Just come with me!", Uo demanded reaching out and grabbing Tohru's hand. Tohru was dragged away and about 5 minutes later Uo whipped out her cell phone.

" Wait here I'm gonna go make a few calls, stay here!", Uo ordered. Tohru nodded absent mindedly, she was kinda used to being bossed around by Uo now. Uo ran over by a bench and made a call to Hana and explained her plans, then called the doctors office and made Tohru an appointment. Luckily they had an opening now. Tohru just stood there looking around boredly. When Uo came back she grabbed Tohru's hand and told her to hurry. Tohru followed behind her quickly.

" Where are we going?", Tohru bugged. Uo rolled her eyes annoyedly.

" Just keep walking!", Uo pushed on. When they finally arrived at the doctors office Tohru finally realized what they were doing. She yanked her hand from Uo's and widened her eyes.

" You brought me to get a pregnancy test didn't you?", Tohru accused. Uo's wasn't gonna lie at this point.

" Ok yes! But we have to know for sure, don't you think? Better to know now then suddenly give birth on the bathroom floor!", Uo compared. Tohru couldn't fight against logic like that and finally gave in. When they walked in it smelled like rubbing alcohol and bandages, Tohru hated that smell. Uo had Tohru sit down and went up to the front desk to check her in.

" How can I help you ma'm?", The front desk lady asked in a very polite way.

" I made an appointment for a pregnancy test for Tohru Honda.", Uo said clearly. The lady smiled once more.

" Yes, now let me check the system records for her info.", The lady informed while she typed and clicked. Uo waited a few more seconds then heard the lady utter something too quietly to understand.

" Ah here she is Tohru Honda, age... 17?", the lady asked in disbelief. How rude, Uo thought. She nodded, and the lady shook her head.

" Ma'm I assure you she didn't " Do anything", but she's had a lot of pregnancy symptoms lately. So we just wanted to be sure.", Uo stated. The lady smiled again and nodded lightly.

"If you could bring her over, we have room #6673 waiting for her, the doctor will be in shortly.", The lady advised. Uo nodded and called Tohru over. When she got there the lady smiled at her.

" So this is the young lady, well the doctor will be right with you. So if you could just go through those doors and down the hall to room #6673 that would be very much appreciated!", The lady directed, motioning towards the doors. Tohru nodded nervously and headed towards them, Uo's hand held in hers...


	24. So

Tohru waited in the room, shifting around uncomfortably for a little over 5 minutes now. She heard a knock at the door and opened it. It was a woman in a white lab coat and glasses.

" I thought this was a hospital? Why is she dressed like a scientist?", Tohru thought to herself confusedly. The doctor adjusted her glasses on her nose and extended a sterile hand out to Tohru. Tohru was a bit startled by this sudden and sharp movement in front of her.

" Hello Mrs. Honda! I'm doctor Sohma, nice to meet you!", the lady smiled sweetly. Two thoughts ran through Tohru's mind after this greeting: 1: I'm not a Mrs. 2. Is she part of the Sohma's family curse?! Tohru shook the ladies hand finally.

" Nice to meet you too, but I'm not married... yet!", Tohru giggled and flaunted her engagement ring with joy. The lady looked at the ring with adornment, and then at her.

" Well congratulations then! So lets see about that pregnancy test shall we?", Dr. Sohma suggested. Tohru nodded nervously, suddenly wishing Kyo's hand was there to squeeze. The lady explained how the test was done and had Tohru prepare. Once the lady had explained it she was a lot less nervous about having it done. Especially since her doctor was a Sohma. Tohru followed the instructions and did as she was told.

When it was all said and done there was only one thing left to do hear the results. Tohru sat nervously on the hospital bed. She didn't dare move, she felt so awkward. Uo sat in the corner thinking about what she would do if the test results were positive.

" Tohru calm down, i'm sure it's all gonna be just fine. I'm sure you're not pregnant, we were just making sure.", Uo comforted, walking over to her bedside and putting a sweaty hand on her shoulder. Tohru nodded slightly not so much agreeing as showing that she heard Uo. Uo couldn't see it but tears had formed up in Tohru's eyes, as she turned to look Uo in the face.

" Uo I don't know what to think! If I am pregnant I should be happy that me and Kyo will have a son or daughter, but I don't know how to be a mother! If it's not I feel like I'll be sad that I won't have any kids! What do I do!?", Tohru tugged on Uo's shirt urgently. Uo put her hand on top of Tohru's head to calm her down.

" Tohru it's all gonna be ok, alright? Either way it's gonna work out! You know it will...", Uo whispered. Tohru looked into her eyes and swatted at a few tears on her face and nodded once more. This time she agreed with Uo, a little shaky of a trust, but the belief was there. Just as Tohru was about to say something, the doctor reentered with news. As Tohru turned her head she didn't know what she was gonna say. Then she heard the words she didn't think she would actually hear...

"Ms. Honda, your pregnant!"


	25. Teardrops of love

It was like a punch in the gut, a quick but strong blow. Tohru was so shocked she asked the lady what she had said just to make sure she had heard right.

" Excuse me, could you repeat that please?", Tohru coughed. The lady nodded politely, and repeated it. Tohru cupped her hand over her mouth, still not believing it. Her legs trembled as she turned slowly to look at Uo, who looked just as shocked. Tears welled up in Tohru's eyes, but she wasn't sure if they were happy tears, or sad ones! The doctor looked as if she thought they were tears of joy and nodded.

" Congratulations, Ms. Honda!", She clapped happily. Tohru wiped the tears away suddenly and turned to the lady and smiled in thanks. Uo was surprised by Tohru's sudden attitude change, then slowly started to realize that she was acting for the doctor. Tohru rose from the small examination stool and bowed, but not too much.

" Thank you very much Dr. Sohma! This really is a... surprise!", Tohru gulped. Uo could hear the fear hidden deep in Tohru's voice though. The nurse smiled politely and checked off some things on her clipboard before asking if there was anything else she could do for them. Tohru and Uo both sook there heads in unison uncomfortably, and began for the cold door.

Tohru couldn't feel anything right now, her mind was completely numb. Uo didn't really know what to say anymore, she was sure Tohru wasn't pregnant cause she didn't think it was possible! As Tohru mindlessly walked right by the checkout desk, while the lady from behind hollered after her annoyedly. Uo slugged over to the pudgy lady and check her out, then raced after her. Once she caught up with Tohru she was crying in the parking lot, too overwhelmed by everything. Uo sat beside her and stroked her back soothingly.

" Uo! What am I gonna do?! I'm pregnant and I have my wedding tomorrow, and Kyo doesn't even know about my pregnancy yet!", Tohru sobbed. Then suddenly realized the worst was yet to come: Telling Kyo she was pregnant! How on earth was she gonna be able to tell him!? She slapped her hands to her face, but Uo pulled them away. As she looked up into Uo's face for an explanation, all she saw was anger, Uo's face was full of anger.

" Uo?", Tohru whispered sensitively. Uo hugged Tohru tightly before she even knew what was going on. Tohru didn't understand it but still sunk into her. When Tohru had run out of tears the stood up uneasily and began to start for home. They walked almost lagging, like she didn't want to return home. Once they had gotten to the door Tohru froze and whimpered. Uo clasped her hands over Tohru's face and used her thumbs the wipe away and straying tears, and kissed Tohru on the cheek.

" You're gonna be just fine, don't worry.", Uo whispered quietly. Tohru nodded and looked into her eyes, thinking about how in many ways Uo was like Tohru's mother. But she just decided to go with,

" Thank you Uo!", as a response. Uo nodded once more, released and began for her own home, waving back to her once more.

" Bye!", Tohru shouted back, waving lightly. Uo flashed a small smile and disappeared into the forest. Tohru turned promptly to face the door and walked up the small steps. As she reached her frail handout to knock on the door, it swung open scaring Tohru half to death. As she slapped a hand over her racing heart to find it was only Kyo.

" Oh Kyo it's just you, thanks.", Tohru gasped, walking inside. Kyo could sense that something was wrong but, didn't say anything. Tohru made her way into the kitchen and leaned against the counters, she was exhausted. All of this constant worrying and physical exertion had taken a lot out of her. As she closed her eyes and breathed a breath of relief, Kyo watched from the doorway. He was sorta like analyzing her, trying to figure out what she was thinking about by her body language. Of course to no avail, he was horrible at this sorta thing.

" Did you guys get along alright tonight? *sigh*", Tohru squeaked, hands over her eyes and tapping her foot. Kyo looked up surprisedly staring into Tohru's deep brown eyes, and nodded slightly. Tohru swayed her head in acknowledgement, and wondered why Kyo was staring at her. Kyo just stared into her eyes hoping he could see through to her soul, her heart.

He decided to walk over next to her and settled in the corner a bit. Tohru turned to look at him and smiled a bit, Kyo had the most beautiful auburn eyes she had ever seen. Kyo grasped Tohru's hand lightly and Tohru gave his a squeeze in return, causing a small blush to take it's rightful place on both of there faces. Kyo laid his other hand on the side of her cheek and she snuggled her nose into it.

Kyo smirked a bit, and leaned into her face. There faces were so close, there lips lightly brushing against each others. You couldn't quite call it a real kiss though, it was more than that, well more sweet and sincere. As Tohru closed her eyes and they rubbed nosed softly, she felt all her troubles melt away. Kyo was the only one that could do that to her and she knew it.

When they were this close Tohru felt like she couldn't breath yet she was still alive! It was a pretty unique feeling, they both had it. Tohru's smiled broadened as she reached her other hand up onto Kyo's head, and toyed with his hair. Kyo smiled back at this, he could tell she was feeling much happier. As she wrapped a piece of his soft orange hair around her fingertip, she kissed his lips softly. It wasn't too hard or too long, it was pretty perfect. It was her way of kinda saying thank you for always being there for me! Once Tohru stopped, she whispered to him,

" I really love you Kyo. I really, really do!" Kyo smiled back and kissed her lips lightly in return. Tohru absorbed the feeling, remembering their first kiss. Kyo's lips were so soft and light, it was so indescribably perfect! Everytime she saw Kyo, she would always wonder how she got so lucky, ending up with him.

She was so happy she began to cry silently, tears just dropping from her eyes. She opened her mouth and kissed him back, moving the hand that was on his head down to his cheeks. Tohru couldn't believe it, she didn't deserve all of him, she thought. Kyo could hear her silent whimpers, but didn't bother opening his eyes knowing they were tears of joy.

Kyo kissed her for a few more seconds then pulled away, lifting a hand and swiping a tear out from under Tohru's beautiful eyes, but she left them closed. She couldn't stop crying she was so happy, forgetting everything that had happened with the doctor. Kyo was her everything, she didn't care what would happen as long as she had him! He kissed her on the nose and pulled her into his embrace. She laid her head on his shoulder and squeezed his chest, she was well aware of what Kyo was trying to do and really appreciated it.

" I think this goes without saying but... I love you too, Tohru. More than life itself, more than anything. You are a part of me..." Thats what Tohru heard whispered in her ear. She was breathtaken, it was so beautiful! She sniffled and stopped crying finally, as they departed from there hug. Tohru smiled and kissed his cheek one more time, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall to her room. When Kyo looked at her with confusion she gave him a small,

" Shhhh!" and squeaked her door open. As they tip-toed in Tohru collapsed on her bed blissfully, holding Kyo's hand close to her heart.

" Kyo, sleep in here tonight with me please?", Tohru pleaded. Kyo thought about it for a second, they were getting married the next day, so what was the big deal. Kyo climbed under the covers next to her, and remained holding her hand. Tohru cradled her head under his neck, and whispered,

" Goodnight!"


End file.
